Back in Time First
by Cleo Sombra
Summary: This is the first Back In Time, I am making a newer, better one. I will not work on this one anymore. Read only for boredness..
1. Prologue

This story, is about three people, Cleo Sombra(main), Astra Taylor, and Draco Malfoy, who accidentally Go back in time. The time they fall on is in the Marauder's fifth year, in fact, they land right on them. The effects of the potion or spell would wear off in a year, so they are stuck in another time for a long period of time, and become friends of the Marauders. And maybe more.   
  
Something may happen, that could change the lives of them forever, but what is it? Read on to find out.  
  
If some of the next chapters are a bit crummy, read on. It will get better, I hope. I am re-writing the first few chapters, since this is only my second story.  
  
Please read and review it. I really want these reviews, it means a lot to me.  
  
Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Harry Potter, the only character I TRULY own is Cleo Sombra, my role play character. I do own the plot though.  
  
Prologue  
  
Cleo Sombra lay on the couch, asleep. Her glasses were askew on her face, and her short blonde hair was sticking out slightly. She wore long black, solid dress pants and a bright red shirt with a golden colored vest over it along with her robes. The school uniform for girls was either a dress, a skirt, or dress pants. They had changed it in 1990, regular clothes used to be allowed before hand, but things changed, and they were forced to dress 'nicely.'   
  
There was a light gust of wind, that flew into the room, and brushed over her face. This awoke her, and she shifted slightly, becoming more alert.  
  
She yawned, and looked at her watch. 5:30 p.m.... Friday. Cleo rubbed her eyes and sat up, looking around at where she was. In the Gryffindor common room. She looked around for her friend, partner in crimes, Astra Taylor. No sign of her. No sign of anyone for that matter. Cleo yawned, and stood up, figuring everyone was at supper. She was about to head for the portrait hole, when Astra ran in with a few sandwiches, a crinkled piece of paper, and a huge grin plastered across her face.  
  
"I FINALLY found a way to pay Malfoy back for putting that cheating spell on us. We can PROVE he did it." Astra said. Cleo blinked and stared at her, still trying to become more awake. "THIS!" Astra said, waving the slip of paper infront of Cleo's face. " We can make a Truth Potion, and MAKE him spill. You know, it's kind of like that Ver- Ver.. something. But it wears off much faster, and it's not that heavy. Though, if we prod and poke around, we can get him to spill. So is it a good idea?" Astra asked finally.  
  
"Yeah, do you have the ingredients?" Cleo asked, fixing her glasses and looking at her friend. The two had a lot in common. Both liked to make trouble, well, pranks. They both had dirty blonde hair, though Astra's was darker, and Cleo had short hair. And they both had blue eyes, those Astra's were lighter, and sometimes Cleo's changed to a light green or gray.  
  
"Well, I think I have them all." Astra shrugged. "If we get the ingredients and hurry up, we can finish it by tomorrow morning, and casually slip it into Malfoy's goblet." She said, smoothing out the wrinkles in the paper. "Sound okay?" She asked, throwing her hair back. She wore a black skirt at her knees, and the same shirt and vest as Cleo, though it was a scarlet vest and long gold shirt. For a minute, Cleo pondered then nodded.  
  
"All right, how about I do the top half of the ingredients, and you do the bottom." Cleo suggested, and looked the piece of paper up and down. "We can get most of this in the cupboard, and I think I have the string of a Unicorn's tail.. Oooh, shredded skin of a boomslang.. You'll need to get that in Snape's dungeon." She said reading the list.   
  
"Okay, I'll go get the things from Snape's office, you go to the cupboard. Meet in room thirty-nine and a half, I think there are a few extra cauldrons in there." Astra spoke as she walked out of the common room. Cleo nodded and looked down at her list.  
  
"Beetles eyes, two unicorn tail strings, nettles, essence of belladonna.." Cleo headed out of the common room reading the list.  
  
"Hmm, she's not here yet." Cleo said, shutting the door. She looked around the unused classroom, it was probably an old Charms or Potions room or something. She took a small, black cauldron that was in a row on a shelf and looked at her list. "First add two cups boiled water.." She read from the list. Suddenly, as if on command, a pot of water sat next to the cauldron. Cleo blinked and shrugged as she poured the amount into the cauldron.  
  
"Dip one unicorn string into the essence of belladona, then put the string in slowly." She read on the list and did so. When she placed the string in, the water and all turned a brilliant shade of yellow. "Dip second string into mixture in cauldron, then into the shredded boomslang, then back into the cauldron." She read. "Hurry up Astra."  
  
And all most as if on cue, Astra came in, and gave her the boomslang, which Cleo put the tail string in, and then put it onto the cauldron. Astra leaned over and looked into the cauldron, stirring it with a spoon. "Smells good..." Astra said, sniffing the air around them, and resisted trying to taste it like it was soup.  
  
"Mmhmm. Let's see, the last ingredient is one full dry nettle." She said and grabbed one, suddenly Draco Malfoy stumbled in, shut the door, and leaned against it, looking paler then usual, as if he had been running.  
  
"YOU!" He shrieked, pointing at Astra. "YOU made that- that army of socks chase after me, didn't you?" He asked in horror, Cleo snorted and grabbed the side of the table, her hand crushed some of the nettles.  
  
"Army of socks? Haha.. oh gosh.." She snorted and laughed, then put the nettle in. As she was laughing, she didn't notice that she put TWO nettles in.  
  
The aroma filled the air, and the three sniffed.  
  
"What smells so good?" Draco asked, nose in air, sniffing like the others. "Smells like, smells like.."  
  
"I don't know. But, man, do I wish my mum's cooking smelled this good!" Astra said, sniffing in deeply. "Are truth potions supposed to smell this good?" She said, smiling lazily as they sniffed the air and yawned.  
  
"I don't know. Something tells me I did something wrong. Are you sure you got bicorn?" Cleo said, looking at her friend. Suddenly Astra's eyes got wide, but then she slightly relaxed, looking a bit nervous.  
  
"I.. think.. so." Astra said. Before Cleo could reply, the three were suddenly blacked out.  
  
"Cleo.. Hogwarts doesn't have electricity, right?" Cleo could hear Astra's voice from a bit behind her.  
  
"Right..."  
  
"Then why does it look like a power outage?" Suddenly there was a large jolt, bigger then an earth quake jolt, the lights flew on. 


	2. The Marauders

All right, this is also one of the chapters I'm re-writing,. I MIGHT re write to chapter 6, but after this I might not re write all of it, leave some of the parts in. Basically I'm re writing it, because the first few chapters stunk, really bad. So please rate/review.  
  
Chapter 1. The Marauders.  
  
"Er.." She heard an unfamiliar voice say. Her eyes were shut, and she was sitting on something soft and lumpy. She opened her eyes and looked around. Everything looked different. The classroom wasn't as dusty, there was writing on the board, and papers and books scattered around. The classroom seemed to be in use.  
  
Astra was on top of someone, and so was Draco on someone else, though she didn't know who. A boy who liked like Harry, though slightly different, sat facing them, with a very confused expression on his face.  
  
Cleo looked down at who or what she was sitting on. It was a young man, around her age, fifteen. He had long, black hair, that just skimmed his shoulders, and deep black eyes. He looked a bit familiar, she couldn't remember where she saw his face. He blinked at her as she blinked at him. She shifted her weight slightly.   
  
"Who are you?" Cleo asked, staring at him.  
  
"I could ask you the same thing." He said smoothly, running a hand through his hair, then stuck it out. "Sirius Black, at your service." Cleo nearly fell off his lap, at the startle of his name. She knew about Sirius Black, the wanted man. Sirius Black, Harry's godfather. She tries to remain calm and took a small breath, shaking his hand. "I'd be Cleo Sombra. What are you doing here?"  
  
"Once again, I could ask you the same thing." Sirius smirked, looking at her. "Well I was sitting here, talking with my three friends, when out of no where there's a pretty girl sitting on my lap." Sirius said, exchanging winks with the Harry look alike. "What's your excuse?"  
  
"Er. Astra. Draco. Talk. NOW." She said loudly, getting up and pulled Astra and Draco off these people, and pulled them over to her. "I.. their.. Astra, their the Marauders! That's James Potter!" She hissed through her teeth.  
  
"No, you just figured that one out Sherlock?" Astra rolled her eyes. "Something's happened.. we must me dreaming." Cleo pinched her arm. "Ow!" "In dreams you can't get hurt. This'll sound crazy, but I think we went back in time. They can't have come forward in time, because Sirius said I appeared on HIS lap. I think.. I think that potion went wrong. Are you sure it was a TRUTH potion?"  
  
"I.. er... think so."  
  
"ASTRA!!!" Both Cleo and Draco yelled together, glaring at the third person. "What are we going to do?" Draco whimpered.  
  
"Can we have an explanation, please?" James asked, blinking and ran a hand through his hair out of habit.  
  
"I don't know. Can you?" Cleo asked, eyeing him cautiously. The Marauders were known for being cool, witty, egotistic, and pranksters. So she had to be careful.  
  
"Cleo! This is no time to be sarcastic." Astra snapped, her hand resting on her hip. "Now explain, or I will."  
  
"What am I supposed to say? Oh, I'm Cleo! Were from the future! Does that say sanity to you?" She asked.  
  
" You never were sane." Malfoy mumbled under his breath. "Well, one of these idiots must have messed up a potion, sending us back in time." The Marauders stared at him like he was crazy. "If I am going insane, IT'S THEIR FAULT!!!" He shouted, pointing at Cleo and Astra, who looked at each other. Sirius snorted.  
  
"All right, this joke has gone far enough. Who are you?"  
  
"I'm Cleo Sombra, Gryffindor fifth year, beater. Astra Taylor is in Gryffindor. And Draco Malfoy is the Slytherin seeker." Cleo said, looking serious.  
  
"Fifth year? We know all the fifth years, especially in Gryffindor. Maybe they DID come back in time." Remus said, shrugging.  
  
"Oh come on, that is totally crazy. How could they go back in time? It's like, impossible. Come on Moony, you know that." Sirius said defensively.  
  
"It's NOT impossible for one thing. What about time turners? Huh? Explain THAT. If we have spells and potions, why can't we go back in time, too?" Cleo shot at him. "I'll prove it." She said, Astra blinked at her. "For one thing, Sirius is Padfoot, James is Prongs, Remus is Moony, and Peter is Wormtail." She motioned to the smallest and chubbiest of the boys, who let out a squeak and edged closer to James as if Cleo would attack.  
  
"Moony, is a werewolf, you all became unregistered animagi because of that. There's the Marauder's Map, which you can see where people are at all times, James owns an invisibility cloak, and I know that-" Cleo ranted in one breath.  
  
"All right, all right. I GET THE PICTURE!" Sirius snapped, a bit pale from her spilling so much information in one sitting.   
  
"Yeah..." Cleo nodded vaguely. "Now do you believe us? Or shall I list some of your best known pranks and all your other secrets I haven't listed yet?" She asked sweetly as possible, but her eyes flickered challengingly. Sirius' matched the same glare. Astra looked between them and cleared her throat very loudly.  
  
"The question is, what are we going to do?" She asked. "And I'm surprised we haven't broken down in panic yet.." Well, she could say that for herself and Cleo, but Draco was very pale, sitting in a corner.   
  
"Why don't two of you go to Dumbledore's? He knows everything. Padfoot, you head out with Miss Sombra over here, we'll handle these two." James said, motioning to the other two.  
  
Cleo nodded, as did Sirius. As she walked out the door, she spoke, "Bye Astra, later Ferret boy!" Cleo waved at hand and snorted as she walked down the hall. She was surprised she hadn't been breaking down yet.  
  
  
  
For awhile, the two of them walked down the halls in silence. Cleo then spotted Lucius Malfoy as a teenager walking away from Severus Snape, who also looked younger. Cleo pulled out her wand and looked away, as she shot a small spell at Snape, who's Potions book flew out of it's bag and began to snap at his heels as he ran down the hall. She chuckled under her breath, and Sirius watched her out of the corner of his eye.  
  
"Nice." Was the one word he said. He wasn't going to give any credit right away to anyone besides his friends. Cleo smirked slightly, and looked over in a corner. A young Sybil Trewlawney was talking to a few kids, who seemed to agree with her. Cleo chuckled, Treelawney looked just the same, only a slight bit shorter, smaller glasses, and less wrinkles.  
  
"So what's it like in 'the future?'" Sirius asked, emphasizing 'the future.' part.  
  
"Oh.. nothing. Dumbledore's headmaster, Mcgonagall is the Transfiguration teacher, and Snape is the Potions master."  
  
"SNAPE? The POTIONS master? Are you serious?" He asked, eyeing her up and down.  
  
"No, I am Cleo. YOU are Sirius." She said and snorted at her pathetic joke and play on words. He simply rolled his eyes. "Not only that, but he'd Head of the Slytherin house, totally favors it." She muttered with a slight tone of bitterness. "He really wants Defense Against the Dark Arts though. No one knows why and no one knows why he doesn't get it." She said, but figured to herself that it was because he used to be a death eater.  
  
"How funny, he is obsessed with Dark Arts. Always in the library, his nose in a book, usually something evil." Sirius said, as they walked down the halls and up staircases. "He and Lucy are always hanging around the library, always checking out books on the Dark Arts and power. You would think their up to something." Sirius said. Cleo nodded.  
  
Finally they reached their destination, standing infront of the Goyle to Dumbledore's tower. Cleo slapped her head, remembering she didn't know this year's password.  
  
"I knew we forgot something..." she muttered, rather to herself then to Sirius. Now they'd probably never get in! "Well, he usually has candy as passwords." Sirius suggested shrugging his shoulders and thought for a moment. "Chocolate frogs." Cleo tried. "Pumpkin Pastries." "Sugar Quill." "Bertie Botts Beans." "Lemon Drop."  
  
"Lemon Drop?" Sirius asked her curiously confused, an odd expression hung on his face, not knowing much about muggle candy.  
  
"Nevermind." Cleo muttered, and opened her mouth to say another candy, when the Goyle opened, and out climbed the Headmaster.  
  
"The password is Moonstone. If I kept using candies, someone could keep guessing until they got it right. Now then, is there something wrong? Oh, and who are you, Miss...?" Dumbledore faded off to let her finish.  
  
"Miss Sombra. There's a little problem..." She said, and Dumbledore motioned inside his office, which they climbed in and up the stairs, sitting on chairs. As Dumbledore got to his seat, Cleo looked at the leg of the chair she was sitting in.  
  
"Gee, when was the last time you changed these chairs? I sat in this very chair last week." She said, looking at it. "I know it's the same one, I remember the bite marks." She said, blinking a few times. Dumbledore cleared his throat.  
  
"Can you explain to me, in detail, what happened? And why I don't recognize you. I may be old, but I've got the memory of an elephant. Oh, that was a bad mental image for Cleo.  
  
Cleo nodded and began to explain, from the moment she awoke, to where they were now. Of course, she left out the finer details of why, exactly, they were making a truth potion. When she was done ranting, Dumbledore nodded and stood up, going over to a book case. He pulled out one after searching for a minute, and flipped to a page near the middle, and read it for a moment. He nodded grimly and sat back down in his chair.  
  
"I have read, not seen, four cases of this exact case. It was a time potion you made, not a truth potion. Either your friend, you said Astra, wrote down the wrong ingredients, or you made many, many mistakes in your potion. I won't ask how you could have gotten the ingredients for a time potion, as it's very, very dangerous." Dumbledore said.  
  
Cleo gulped, and gripped her fingers.  
  
"The effects of the potion take a very long time to wear off. Let's see, if you got here half an hour ago.." Dumbledore looked at his moon watch thing. "Then you will be hear for exactly 365 days, twenty-three hours and thirty minutes. After that, you will be brought back to your original time. However, if one of you were to die, you wouldn't go back at all. The spell, or potion, would be broken, leaving you stuck in this time, and you would have to continue on through this age till your present time and on." Dumbledore said. Cleo gasped.  
  
"What about our friends, family? What's going to happen? They'll notice if were gone for a year!" She said loudly.  
  
"They will go on, and you won't be a part of the world. You never were right now. When you go back, the time will go back, everyone will be restored to their original ways, and it will seem like nothing ever happened."  
  
"Well, what if one of us died?" She gulped slightly. "What would happen to the present time?" She asked.  
  
"That would be the future.. Which won't exist. It's hard to explain, really. You will just live and grow up in this time, into your 'present time' and through."  
  
"But- But that's not fair!" Cleo sputtered, staring wide eyed and scared at him.  
  
"Life isn't always fair, Miss Sombra. Life isn't always fair." He repeated, leaning back in his chair. "For safety, all of you will be in the same house. You can stay in Gryffindor, and I'm sure Mr. Black and his friends would be honored to show you around." Dumbledore said, smiling expectedly at Sirius. Sirius nodded and Dumbledore continued. "You three can head to Diagon Alley to buy supplies, other than books. I think the teachers have some extras. I'll give you some money to use, and you, Miss Sombra, will be in charge of it. Use it wisely though. I'll give you five days to settle in, then you MUST attend classes, either then or before." Cleo nodded, and sighed, taking the satchel of money, and a list of items from Dumbledore. "Okay.." She whispered, slightly shaken up. She wanted to go home. Real bad. She'd miss her mum and dad, and friends..  
  
"Well, I'll show you the way out then, all right?" Dumbledore suggested, climbing up from his seat, and the others followed him, Cleo brought up the rear as they walked down the stairs, she was busy thinking.  
  
The Goyle opened and they stepped outside. Dumbledore was about to bid them a good bye, when a small, stout ghost in a fancy, gold and red checkered suit came up to them. His suit looked like one of those comedians suits. And not to mention, he had an overly large joker's hat that sat on the side of his head, with over a hundred pom poms.  
  
"Hello there, my wee little students and big headship!" The ghost boomed happily, in a high pitched, nasal twang.  
  
"Err.. sir, who is he?" Sirius asked, edging slightly away from the odd looking ghost. The ghost grinned widely at him.  
  
"Well they call me Johnny the Joker. Or is that Johnny, the joke? Now then I can't remember." Johnny acted, scratching his head. "Wait, I am Johnny, A joker. Or is it Johnny, the one who makes jokes about John? Or do I joke about Johnny? Does this mean I make fun of myself? Or am I Johnny who-"  
  
"JONATHAN, that's quite ENOUGH." Dumbledore spoke the first and last word with an accent. "Jonathan, a sub poltergeist, will be staying at Hogwarts for awhile. So please make him feel, he, at home and ease." Cleo could have sworn he was smiling, ever so slightly.  
  
"Well then, I think you'd better get running along now. Please don't pull anything on them, Mr. Black." Dumbledore smiled and shooed them on.  
  
"What's a.. sub poltergeist?" Cleo asked, as they walked down the hall. She read a lot about ghosts, never a sub poltergeist.  
  
"Their really rare, getting thinner in numbers as time goes on. Their a bit like poltergeists. Take Peeves for example, likes to play jokes on us, and some of them can be harmful. Sub poltergeists just like to crack lame jokes, and pull silly pranks. But nothing that's destructive."  
  
Cleo nodded and listened as they walked down the hall, and came back into the class room, to share what happened. Astra and Draco asked some questions, and for a while, there was an odd silence. Cleo knew it would be pretty hard to adjust, so for awhile they just talked mildly, getting used to these new people. It was best to take it slowly.  
  
Finally, they decided to go back to the common room.  
  
------------------------------  
  
All right? Please rate and review it.  
  
Notice: I own the sub poltergeists I THINK. So.. yeah. 


	3. Home, sweet home Draco

( Hope you like this chapter, I dunno when the fourth one will be up since I'm stuck and not done with it. Hope you like this one, rate, review.)  
  
Chapter Two. Home, sweet Home, Draco.  
  
Cleo and Sirius explained what happened at Dumbledore's office and Johnny the Joker. Everyone laughed except Draco, who just had a bored look on his face and annoyed he had to be Gryffindor for a year. "You mean I'm stuck with you Gryffindorks for a YEAR?" He said annoyed.  
  
"Hey!" The group said in unison. "And were not all that bad." Remus said.  
  
"The only weird one here is Sirius." James added confidently and grinning at his friend.  
  
"That's not funny. You wound me Prongs." Sirius said pretending to look hurt, but failed miserably.  
  
"Well, I guess we should head back to the common room, shouldn't we?" Remus suggested getting off a desk.   
  
The four Marauders and three others agreed and walked out of the classroom. Peeves was chasing a few second years down the hall so they hurried a bit to the Gryffindor Common Room. The Fat Lady looked at them and waited for the password. James said it (Roaring Lions) and they were in.  
  
"Welcome to home, sweet home, Draco." Cleo said flopping onto the couch. She could tell it was the same old couch she used to lie on because it was bouncy in just the right places. Cleo looked around. Everything looked exactly the same, except different people and books, just like the halls. "Obviously they don't change things a lot." she thought and got a book from the book shelf to read. She sat back down on the couch, her feet dangling over the armrest and her ankles crossed, making herself right at home.   
  
"I want to make an announcement." James said loudly so everyone got his attention. A few older people groaned, most looked at him, the rest of the Marauders seem used to this and ignored him. "We have three new-well...old... well- Gryffindors today. Cleo, Astra, and Draco!" James said enthusiastically. Yep. People are going to wonder.   
  
Astra blushed as everyone looked at her and looked into a book, sadly, it was upside down. She didn't seem to notice that, though. Draco was in a corner scowling at all of them and James the most. His arms were folded and he was staring at the window. Cleo grinned and sat up over the couch.   
  
"I, Cleo, would also like to make an announcement. Stay away from Drakie, since he is mean and annoying, but remember to give him lots of kind and caring love and-" Is knocked over by a pillow tossed in her direction by a very annoyed Draco. "I told you had a bad-" But she was thrown another pillow and she threw it back. "He just seems cold hearted and evil but really- WOULD YOU STOP THAT!!" she said tossing the two pillows back at him. Everyone was now laughing and even Draco was chuckling. Sirius laughed sitting on an armchair and grinned, James was still standing in the center of everything, Remus was grinning at another couch and Peter was smiling in the corner.  
  
Cleo went back to her regular position, and opened up the book, Quidditch Through the Ages. She was a pureblood, and more then anything, she loved Quidditch. She flipped through a few pages and started reading some of the Fouls. Sirius looked up and walked over to her, seating himself on the end of the armrest.   
  
Sirius cranked his head to look over her shoulder at what she was reading. "What'cha reading?" he asked her finally, not being able to figure it out. Cleo looked up at him through her glasses and then looked back at her book.  
  
"Quidditch Through the Ages. If I finish it this time, it will be my fifteenth time exactly." She said flipping to the next page. (Starts wondering if theres a world record on that. WHEEE I could end up in the Guinness World book of records YEY ^.^)  
  
"You play Quidditch?" Sirius asked, cocking an eyebrow at her. He was a beater for the Gryffindor Quidditch team, lean, mean- well not mean or anything but he had broad shoulders and some muscles.   
  
"Yeah, for the Gryffindor team in my time, I'm the beater. I'm pretty good but I can get a little rough." Cleo said remembering the time when she gave Malfoy a bloody nose. Aww. Those where the days. She smiled a bit thinking over it.   
  
Sirius saw her smiling and lifted an eyebrow. "Rough? And good? Hmm...we DO need a new beater. The last one socked me in the eye with a bludger once...and I didn't do anything." Sirius grinned innocently.  
  
Cleo snorted. Innocent, yeah right. "Mmhmm, I'm sure you didn't do anything." she said sarcastically. Cleo looked around. James and Peter were flicking pieces of paper at Frank Longbottom, and Remus and Astra were chatting on the couch. "So, who's your coach?" Cleo looked up to him.   
  
"James is the coach. He's a chaser and has been since second year. Me and him rule the Quidditch field." Sirius grinned boastfully, throwing his hair back a bit. "We haven't lost a game yet." he added in a proud sort of way.   
  
"Uh Hugh. Got that." she said nodding. Now...how to get onto the team.. "I'll remember to kiss up to him." she said and pretended to make a mental note. She loved Quidditch more then anything- accept swimming. Swimming was a muggle sport she loved more then any other sport you could think of.   
  
"Well... I bet I could talk to him for you, to have a try out. James is my best friend after all. We've been through so much together...but it'll come for a price." Sirius teased leaning in a bit.   
  
"Well..." Cleo lifted an eyebrow. "What's the price?" she asked looking at him.   
  
He leaned in and all of a sudden- there was a crash. Peter knocked into Sirius and ran into a corner. "Sirius! Help me! He's going to kill me!" Peter yelped as Frank was gaining on him with a thick Transfiguration book.   
  
"I TOLD YOU TO STOP FLICKING PAPERS AT ME!" Frank roared, chasing the small boy. Peter was huddling in a corner scared with Frank raising a book high over his head. Cleo jumped off the couch and Sirius leaned back looking at the two in confusion. Cleo pulled the book out of Frank's hands and, glaring at him, told him off.  
  
"Frank, knock it off! You know one good swipe with that thing would finish him off." She snapped at him. Peter was still in the corner. Frank was backing away from her and Peter very slowly. "It was just a piece of paper, so you don't have to get hysterical over it." She said and threw him the book. He grabbed it and walked off quickly not looking back.   
  
"Th-thank you." Peter stuttered from his corner. Cleo turned around when he said it and shrugged. Cleo looked around. Sirius, James, and Remus were giving Frank dirty looks and talking to him, she walked back over to the couch and sat in her same position again. Cleo reopened her book, found her old place, and began to read as if nothing happened.  
  
Sirius went back to Peter and talked with him for a moment, then went back over to Cleo. He sat back down on the armrest and she moved her feet regretfully to give him more room. She liked the couch, a lot. Nice and big and bouncy and soft... "You have heads turning you know..." Sirius said grinning at her.   
  
Cleo shrugged. "Frank was getting annoying with the yelling and same with Peter. Besides, their in the same house, their not supposed to kill each other." She muttered and Sirius chuckled. "And I'm glad you find it so funny." she said rolling her eyes and lowering them back to the book.  
  
"No, it's just- you had to see Frank's face. He, nor did anyone else, expect a girl who they never saw before to tell someone bigger, older, and been there longer then them, off. You were very brave, or out of your mind." Sirius said smirking at her.  
  
"Some would pick the latter." Cleo muttered under her breath. "Well then, I guess I surprised you?" she said lifting an eyebrow and leaning back a bit. She looked over at Frank who looked annoyed, now sitting at a table, alone.   
  
"He deserved it though. Peter is a small...scared kid." Sirius said motioning to Peter at a table now. "So I guess you can say it's one for you, zip for Frank." he said chuckling. "Why are you so quiet?" He asked with a hint of worry in his voice when she didn't look that thrilled.  
  
"I dunno, it's just that I'm going to be gone for a year- even though it's a day my time. I'll miss my friends...and family and stuff, you know?" Cleo shrugged looking at her book and sighed.   
  
"Aww don't worry Cleo, we'll make you feel right at home." Sirius said grinning cheekily and put his arms out for a hug. Now Cleo was scared. She looked at him with nervous eyes and mouthed to no one in particular, "Help." He leaned in on her and fell right on top of her.   
  
"Klutz." A girl muffled from under Sirius. "God your heavy." She breathed.   
  
"And your comfy. I might just stay here." Sirius grinned from atop of her.   
  
"Must...get...air.." Cleo whimpered from under and pushed Sirius off her and he landed on the floor with a thud. Cleo started giggling as she looked down on the Sirius looking up at her.   
  
"Oh, I'm glad your so amused." He smirked and stood up, wiping his robes and looked at her. She was stronger then she seemed. Sirius couldn't help but glance at her lean arms. "Probably from Quidditch" He thought. "I think it's time for dinner." Sirius said finally looking at the clock.  
  
The Marauders, Cleo, Astra, and finally an annoyed Draco headed down the halls for supper. Astra and Remus seemed to be getting along pretty well, and James and Peter were talking about something that sounded like suspiciously like 'Frank' and 'Potion.' Sirius and Cleo walked down stairs talking of pranks one another pulled throughout the years.  
  
"Once in Second year, we snuck into the Slytherin Dorms and put dungbombs in the boy's dorm. It was so funny. They were so mad." Sirius said grinning. "Once we dyed their hair pink and in the morning they were so mad-" But Cleo cut him off.  
  
"You dyed their hair pink? I gotta write that down... Hehe..." Cleo let out a bit of an evil like giggle as she wrote it down in a note book that appeared from nowhere. "Once me and Astra changed all the Slytherin colors to Gryffindor. And we had a Slytherin/Gryffindor match that day to. So we changed their colors to our colors and it looked like they were cheering for us. It was hilarious." Cleo said remembering it with a laugh.  
  
"Did you see the look on Dumbledore's face when you told him how often you were in his office. He had a face of horror. Why did you get into a fight with 'Malfoy?'" Sirius asked looking at her with awe and respect again.  
  
"Because Draco was insulting muggleborns and muggles, then insulted me for being a muggle lover and all. I just got very irritated and when I accidentally knocked him over he thought I pushed him." She said the 'accidentally' part with a bit of an accent.  
  
"Draco is Malfoy? He's probably Lucy's son! Oh I can get dirt on this." Sirius said with a grin but Cleo gave him a look that made him back off on it. "What? I-" Cleo cut him off.  
  
"No." She said.  
  
"But-"  
  
"No." She said firmly and they went to the Great Hall for dinner. 


	4. Diagon Alley

Chapter Three. Diagon Alley.   
  
"Come on Cleo, rise and shine." Astra said yawning. Cleo sat up out of bed and rubbed her   
  
eyes, the sunlight pouring in from the windows. Cleo crawled out of bed and stretched, while walking into the bathroom to shower up and get dressed. She walked down to the common room and sat on the couch to wait for the others.   
  
"So, where are we going today?" James asked happily when they were all here. He saw the look on their faces and explained. "Yep, we get to come to, except Peter, he's staying here to catch up on some work." He said since Peter wasn't with them.   
  
"Well in ten minutes we have to meet Dumbledore to go by Floo Powder. We'll end up in the Leaky Cauldron and we have to be back no later then three o'clock. That should be enough time, shouldn't it?" Cleo asked looking at a piece of parchment and grinned. "I'm in control of the money!"  
  
On cue everyone groaned but nicely, except for Draco who just muttered under his breath. The group walked down the halls and then up to Dumbledore's Goyle. Sirius said the password then, one by one, they came in.  
  
Dumbledore reminded them to be back by three o'clock and not to go out of Diagon Alley. They nodded and went into the fire. "Diagon Alley!" Cleo called throwing the powder in. She stepped into the fire and moments later was thrown back out, landing on Sirius. "Thanks for catching me." She said sarcastically with a grin.   
  
"Oh your welcome." Sirius said with the same sarcastic tone and grinned at her. The others came in and dusted their robes up, finally Cleo spoke up again.  
  
"Well then, the first thing on our list is dress robes. So, our first place is.... Madam Malkin's Robes of all Occasions." She said, checking it off on the list with a quill. The group headed into Malkin's for their robes and to look for dress robes.  
  
Once they got their work robes, Cleo, Astra, and an annoyed Draco went to look for dress robes. Cleo and Astra had a lot of fun pestering Draco for which robes he should wear. They forced him into all sorts of colors, white, green, black, silver, blue, and even orange. He got very angry after awhile and yelled at them that he would pick his own. So, he finally got a deep emerald one, with silver cuffs on the arms and neckline.   
  
Cleo picked a long white one out quickly. It was velvety soft and a pure white, that seemed to glow almost. The sleeves flared and her hands disappeared in them sometimes, but she liked it a lot. The one who took the longest was Astra, not being able to decide which looked better, or which matched her eyes. She eventually settled for a soft baby blue one with a deeper blue's cuffs.   
  
"Now..." Cleo said as the group walked out of the Robe's shop. "We should go to the Apothecary and then to get some muggle clothes." Cleo said checking something off the list. The six people walked down to the Apothecary to get some ingredients and then it was time for the clothes, though  
  
Draco didn't seem happy about that.  
  
"Argh, I have to go into a CLOTHING store with two GIRLS? This is unfair...cruel...inhuman punishment!" He said annoyed as the two dragged him in, the Marauders bringing up the rear. Cleo and Astra just grinned.   
  
"Let's work with him first." Cleo said. The two of them pushed him into a dressing room and then went to get clothes. He tried on jeans, shirts, T-shirts, shorts, pants, and they even talked him into trying a pink dress. They settled him with having three pairs of jeans, two pairs of khakis, one pair of black dress pants, four T-shirts, two pairs of shorts, four long shirts, two sweaters, a hoodie, a coat, and a jacket. He also bought an extra pair of shoes.  
  
Cleo and Astra then got their clothes, each getting the same number of things, but different colors and styles. Three jeans, two pairs of khakis, one Capri, a dress, four pairs of other pants, four T-shirts, three long sleeved shirts, three sweaters, a jacket, a coat, and a pair of shoes. Cleo bought a skirt and Astra bought two. When the group was finished with the clothes shopping, they went for ice-cream at Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor.  
  
"Where to next?" Sirius asked, licking a large chocolate ice-cream cone and looking over Cleo's shoulder to see the list, drops of chocolate narrowly missing her shoulders.  
  
"Well we have everything we need, and we still have an hour and a half left, so we can go around wherever we want I guess. As long as it's in Diagon Alley, of course." Cleo added and continued on her ice cream cone.   
  
The group was seated around a large patio table infront of the ice cream parlor. Cleo looked around and down the street. It was pretty quiet around them, people walking around, a lady looking at some dragon liver at a market. The group sat there and chatted on about the Marauder's time and their present time. When they were done, Sirius piped up.  
  
"So, why don't we split up and then meet at Gringotts in exactly one hour? And keep out of the Sugar-Quill the candy shop, we can check it out when we get back together." He suggested and the others nodded and agreed. They rose from their chairs and went their separate ways. Remus went with Astra and James went down to the post office. Sirius turned to Cleo and shrugged. "I'll tag along with you then, okay?" He said in a way she didn't have a choice.  
  
Cleo nodded and they walked around for a bit, talking and stretching their legs. All at once Cleo stopped and Sirius walked into her, and followed her gaze to the Quality Quidditch Supplies. Cleo nearly dragged the poor boy in there and then he lost her. He found her looking at a large cage of bludgers, each trying to escape madly. Then they went on to look at the other balls and such. Cleo looked at the beater's clubs. She would need to borrow the school's if she got onto the team. She sighed while she looked at them but then turned her head to look at the broomsticks.  
  
Her mouth fell open and she looked at the newest broom. It was the Nimbus 1000. Of course there were much better ones, like the Twigger 90, Nimbus 2000, Nimbus 2001, and of course the Firebolt, this one was beautiful. It had straight smooth twigs, and a nice smooth edge to it, perfect for getting speed quickly. Sirius came up to her and shook a hand in her face to get her attention. She blushed and muttered sorry, quickly leaving the store.  
  
Cleo grinned and walked into Florish and Blotts, Sirius came in soon after. He lost her in the book shelves and he looked through some joke books while Cleo got into one about magical creatures. She flipped through it and then looked at a few other books, sitting in a corner to read one for a bit, and Sirius was sitting in another chair reading about famous pranksters. After awhile Sirius came up to her and they each checked out a few books.   
  
They walked around a bit, chatting for awhile, and then had to meet at the Gringotts bank. Cleo and Sirius sat on the steps to wait for the others. They were the first back, James headed back from the direction of the Quality Quidditch Supplies, and Remus and Astra from a joke shop.   
  
"Now, we can go check out the Sugar-Quill and then head back to Hogwarts from the Leaky Cauldron." Cleo said looking at the giant clock above the French doors of Gringotts bank. The group agreed and headed to the sweet shop.  
  
The shop was a candy heaven, all sorts of different items. There were boxes, jars, and shelves full with candy. There was a large jar with green, red, blue, purple, orange, and yellow Jelly Slugs. There were Sugar Quills in all sorts of flavors, and boxes of chocolate frogs. Cleo liked the special effects ones the most and bought some levitating sherbet balls, Droobles Blowing Gum, black Pepper Imps, Ice Mice, and Frizzing Whizbees. They also bought some Bertie Botts Beans and chocolate frogs. Leaving here, the money bag was much lighter and they went back to the Leaky Cauldron to go in Floo back to Hogwarts.   
  
When they got back, the group unloaded their stuff in their dorms, and went down to the   
  
common room to try out some of their candy. Cleo and Sirius tried the levitating sherbet balls and levitated a foot off the ground when the put them in their mouths. Astra tried a Pepper Imp, and when she sneezed she shot sparks from her nose. They dared James to eat three black Bertie Botts beans, all of them were pepper. When Peter got back, he tried one that turned out to be ear wax. (DIE PETER DIE!) Remus tried some Ice Mice, and for half an hour is teeth squeaked. Anytime he tried to talk it got louder, it was quite amusing.  
  
"You guys-squeak- this isn't -squeaky- funny, so stop -SQUEAK- laughing- SQUEAKY SQUEAK SQUEAK-" Remus muttered slapping a hand over his mouth while his friends laughed. He groaned and sat down. To make him feel better, the whole group took some to, so their teeth were squeaking, too.   
  
Half an hour later, James looked at the clock. "It's dinner time." He said and got up, Sirius following in sync.   
  
"Excellent, I'm starving." Sirius said grinning and patting his stomach. He was always hungry and the other Marauders just groaned at his remark.  
  
The four of them climbed out of the portrait hole and down the halls to the Great Hall. The people in the portraits casually roamed about, Cleo saw a medieval maiden going into another portrait to chat with a knight. The group finally got down stairs and to the Great Hall and took a seat at the end of the Gryffindor table. Sirius and James began to wolf down their meal like they didn't eat in days. Boys. Cleo thought shaking her head as she prodded a carrot with her fork. A young man around their age with black slimy hair approached them with a scowl.   
  
"Well, well, well. If it isn't Potter and Black. I see you have a new fan club with you, as usual." Snape sneered at them. "Never can go anywhere without your mob following you about?" He leered at them annoyingly. "And I bet their muggle lovers to."  
  
"Oh shut up you large nosed git." Cleo shot at him.   
  
"I wouldn't be talking mudblood muggle lover. Why don't all of you break your wands in half and go live with the muggles?" Snape hissed at them.  
  
James stood up and glared at Snape. "Bugger off Severus, I mean it." He snapped straightening tall. Snape seemed to eye him and Sirius, like seeing how big they were. He muttered and cursed under his breath walking off, glaring at them.  
  
"He's such a git." Cleo and James said in unison and stared at each other, inching away like the other was an alien. The others agreed and glanced over at the Slytherin table, Snape was muttering quietly to Malfoy about something. Cleo sighed and turned back in her chair. "When I get back he's probably going to kill me." she muttered with a sigh and continued on with supper. 


	5. Cleo vs Snape

(This is the fourth chapter, not counting the Prologue. The fifth for now isn't done, so enjoy. Please read and REVIEW!!! And I think this is the longest chapter so far ^.^)  
  
Chapter Four. Snivellus vs. Cleo  
  
"Rise and shine." Astra said pushing Cleo hard, who rolled over and fell on the floor. She looked under the bed. "These are the same beds." Cleo thought in her head. She looked under her bed. "Already dust bunnies.." she thought and looked around it. Under the bed already looked like she had used it for a month.   
  
Cleo stood up and went into the bathroom to get showered and ready to go. She came out and got dressed in a pair of light blue jeans and a white T-shirt, and walked down to the common room to wait for the others. Sirius and James came down next, their hair was still damp from taking a shower. Then Remus came down, fixing his shirt collar, and finally Astra came down wearing a pink skirt and pink T-shirt. The group stretched and yawned a bit, then finally went down to breakfast.  
  
The group headed down from the common room for breakfast and got to the Great Hall. Cleo  
  
sat down and began to butter some toast and look around. "Looks like Snape is still holding the grudge from yesterday and we didn't do anything." She said looking at the Slytherin table, him and a few others were giving them snooty looks.  
  
"He'll get over it eventually, but your now on his bad side for hanging around with us. When  
  
you have to go back in your time, pray he doesn't kill you." Sirius said with a grin. The others couldn't help but agree and ate breakfast. Severus Snape and Lucius Malfoy were walking out of the Great Hall, talking with scowls.  
  
A few minutes later Cleo spoke up, "I'm going to get something from the dormitory, hold on." She wanted to go get a never ending ink quill. She walked out of the Great Hall and heard Snape and Malfoy talking about muggles. She paused by the corner and listened to their conversation. She knew eavesdropping was rude, but oh well.  
  
"Honestly, do we even know where those three filthy kids came from? Dumbledore is a fool, letting just anyone into Hogwarts. Really. And I bet they love muggles like the rest of Potter's friends. Potter always has to have his own little fan club following him around doesn't he?" Snape muttered to Lucius who sniggered in agreement.  
  
Lucius said something Cleo couldn't hear and walked away. This was Cleo's turn to talk to Snape. She walked up to him, arms folded. "What's so wrong with muggles?", She asked him, looking straight in his eye.  
  
"Their untrustworthy, rude, filthy-" Snape began but Cleo slapped him hard across the face and glared angrily at him.   
  
"How DARE you." Cleo hissed at him, hand still raised. "You don't know muggles well enough you idiot. How DARE you...", she repeated once again. Her eyes were cold and full of hate, she was ready to strike.  
  
"Why don't you just go back to where you came from you muggle-loving little brat." Snape   
  
hissed at her. They bickered a few more minutes but then Cleo jumped on him and slapped him one, but then he punched her in the shoulder and that's when the fight began.   
  
Cleo bit him hard on the hand and he recoiled then kicked her in the side of her leg, and they wrestled again. Snape was noisy, cursing, yelling, muttering, but Cleo was silent. The two were fighting when Sirius and James came down the hall, chatting away and froze seeing Snape onto of Cleo, thought Cleo was surely winning.   
  
The two nodded and pulled Snape off her and James tried to keep him away from her, but he was doing that well enough. He cupped the side of his face, and his eye proved to be getting black and blue. Cleo was the one that needed to be held off, for she looked ready to attack again. She had a bit of a bloody lip though, like someone tried to aim there, but slightly missed. She had a few bruises and cuts, but nothing major.   
  
"What do you think your doing?" James and Sirius asked, glaring at the both of them. "Cleo your not supposed to fight with people on one of your first days here." Sirius said as if she was a two year old. Then he turned to Snape with a glint in his eye and he growled at him. "Just what do you think your doing, hitting a lady?"  
  
"She started it." Snape said, pointing to the girl across from him.  
  
"Do you have any idea how much of a mature remark that is? Four year olds say `she started it', really come on..." Cleo muttered under her breath, Sirius admitted a bark-laugh. "First off, I started with the fighting, you were the one that started all this by having a disgusting mouth." Cleo shot at him, looking him dead in the eye.   
  
"Well it's none of your business what I talk about." Snape shot back and turned a heel, beginning to walk away then stopped and slowly turned around, glaring at her icily. "You better watch yourself, muggle lover. Learn your place around here." He spat at her and turned around, walking on.   
  
Cleo glared at the back of his head, and Sirius and James let go of her arms, staring at her. "What was that all about? We have never really fought with Snape, just hex him. What are you doing, fighting with him? You could have gotten hurt!" Sirius asked in a fatherly like tone. James was right by him, agreeing, and looking at her curiously.  
  
"But I didn't. He was insulting muggles and you guys, and finally said `Mudbloods and muggle lovers are worthless little scum who...' but I cut him off by punching him, and that's when the fight began. I'm strong enough to take him on." Cleo added confidently, chin held high, watching the hall Snape had walked down.   
  
"But still, watch out, he could be dangerous." Sirius warned her and looked her up and down. "Maybe you should go to the Hospital wing and-"  
  
"Sirius, I'm fine, trust me." she said as a drop of blood fell from her lip. She did a small spell to clean it up, and did the same on her cuts, then magicked an ice pack for an eye bruise she was getting. After a few moments of awkward Cleo spoke up. "Do any of you know what time it is?"  
  
"It's five minutes till ten. Breakfast will be ending soon and the others are gonna wonder where we are. Come on, let's get back to the Great Hall, I don't think Snape's heading back there any time soon." James said, looking up from a watch.  
  
Sirius and Cleo agreed, and the three began to head back to the Great Hall, some people already heading out and milling around the school. The three entered the Great Hall and looked for Remus Draco, and Astra, Peter was feeling ill....(HE SHALL SUFFER!!!)  
  
"Cleo, what happened to you?" Astra looked her up and down, with a confused face. Finally her face relaxed a bit like she understood. "So who did you get into a fight with this time? Snape?"  
  
"Ding ding, we have a winner." Cleo nodded, happy as ever. She looked over at Draco who just rolled his eyes, Remus, Sirius, and James, who all had funny looks on their faces. "What?" Cleo blinked at them.  
  
"Oh.. nothing." Remus shook his head and the others played along.   
  
"Me and James have to go to the library to work on Potions." Sirius said and James got up, the two began to head out.  
  
"That's James and I, Sirius." Remus corrected him and Sirius lifted a hand to prove he had heard. Remus turned back to face them. "I'm going to the common room to read, any of you want to come?" he asked, looking at the three remaining people.  
  
Astra piped up and said she would, the two of them headed out the Great Hall to the common room. Cleo grinned at Draco and threw her arm over his shoulder and slouched on him. "Well then I guess it's just you and me." She said and began to walk, trying to drag him out of the Great Hall. Whether or not they were friends, Cleo acted like they were just to harass him.  
  
"Not in you life." He said coldly, lifting her arm off roughly and walked away from him, heading down to the dungeons with a scowl planted firmly on his face.   
  
Cleo stood there for a minute and shrugged, watching him walk off. "Now what..." she wondered in her head and looked around. People were leaving the Great Hall and fast, she watched as some Slytherins left, throwing her an icy glare. Cleo didn't seem to notice their cold stare, and just waved merrily, making them glare icier. And I don't even think icier is a word... Could be..   
  
She finally decided some fresh air would be good, and walked out from the doors of the Great Hall. She went through the Entrance and walked down the Hogwarts steps, and looking around across the grounds. It was pretty empty for now, some people around the lake, some heading to the Quidditch pitch, or walking around. She walked over to the lake and sat down, watching the Squid lazily flow by. Cleo lied down on her back, and watched the clouds, sighing.  
  
She was going to miss contacting her friends, her parents, and her cat. Cleo's parents went to Hogwarts, but she figured their last year was the previous year. Her parents were old indeed... She was also going to miss her muggle friends a lot, going a year without even getting a letter from them was like torture. She sighed when she looked at one of the clouds that formed the shape of a cat's face. Cleo loved animals a lot, she would really miss her cat. Finally she started to nod off into a tired sleep, she hadn't got a lot of sleep that night, waking up and thinking.   
  
  
  
"Cleo? Um... Cleo?" a familiar voice hovered close to her. Maybe this had all been a dream, she never met the Marauders, never went back in time. But she was wrong...oh so very wrong. Cleo squinted and rubbed her eyes, a face became clearer, hovering right over her. She yelped, Sirius was face to face with her. "Why are you.... in pajamas...?" He asked, looking at her.... pajamas???  
  
Cleo looked down and screeched. "WHAT?" she gasped. She was wearing furry pink sleepers, with FEET. Cleo stared at herself and started to blush a deep deep red. She finally figured what had happened. "Snape." she whispered.  
  
"What?" James asked, trying not to crack his voice from laughing. Sirius was laughing very hard now, and James was beginning to chuckle a bit, then snorted, both of them went into fits of laughter, falling on the grass.   
  
"It's not funny!" she said, and when they wouldn't stop laughing, she pulled her wand from a pocket and silenced them from laughing momentarily. "Snape did this when I was sleeping, I know he did. This. Means. War." she hissed, staring coldly across the ground.  
  
The two boys realized they couldn't speak or make any noise, and motioned her to lift the charm she had put on them. "All right, I'll-I'll go get the invisibility cloak, Sirius you stay here and try not to let people see her.. new outfit." James said grinning very broadly and walked off. They began to walk over to a large tree when Sirius started laughing again.  
  
"What the hell is so funny?" Cleo snapped, turning around angrily.   
  
Sirius couldn't say anything and clutched his stomach, pointing to her head. She lifted her hands and felt to long, furry ears. "Your...your growing a cotton tail.." he snorted, pointing to her behind, and turned away laughing so hard.   
  
Cleo turned her hips and looked down. It was true, these pajamas were BUNNY pajamas. Cleo groaned and ran over to the tree, curling into a little ball, and Sirius walked over, still laughing. "Keep laughing and I'll turn you into a REAL rabbit." She snapped angrily, and that shut him up.   
  
"I'm sorry, I just remembered this muggle song.. It went-it went something like this." Sirius grinned licking his head. "Little bunny foo-foo hopping through the forest..." he began to sing, totally off key but Cleo slapped his leg. "That's NOT funny." she said angrily. He stopped laughing and sat down next to her and slid an arm around her shoulder, pulling her toward him and humming slightly, very quietly. For a minute she thought it was comfort, then realized he was playing with her rabbit ears and humming `Little Bunny Foo-Foo.'  
  
Cleo pushed him away and glared at him, they sat in silence. Finally James came to the rescue with the invisibility cloak, and Cleo grabbed it, covering herself within it. The three headed back to the castle, and went inside, it was time for lunch. Ahead of her she saw Snape, walking alone, back turned to her. "Let's see how you like pink." she whispered and his pants and shirt disappeared, leaving him in a pink tank top and pink boxers. Sirius and James looked at the invisible Cleo and did all they could to keep a straight face. The group turned a corner, and they could hear the roar of laughter from the Great Hall, apparently everyone saw Snape's new...outfit.  
  
After Cleo got changed into normal clothes, she walked down to the common room and threw James the cloak. He and Sirius were still grinning a bit, trying to conceal their laughter. "Why don't we head down to lunch, it'll be over in fifteen minutes." Sirius suggested. "I'm hungry." he added and ignored the other two's rolling eyes.   
  
The two others agreed, and crawled out of the common room, and began to walk the halls, walking down stairs. They turned a corner and saw a very red faced Snape in his normal clothes and he turned around and saw them. "You!" he glared at Cleo.  
  
"Me." She said coolly, and Sirius and James came on either side of her, as if to guard her of attack. "I see that pink wasn't really your thing, was it?" Cleo asked, smirking coldly at him, ignoring the two wary boys next to her.   
  
"I suppose rabbit pajamas really aren't your thing either." He shot at her. "You'll pay Cleo... oh you'll pay..." he spat at her and walked off from their second row that day.   
  
The next morning at breakfast, Lucius and Severus seemed to have been watching Cleo's every movement, and occasionally smiled evilly a bit. "Snape and Lucy are getting weirder by the minute." Cleo muttered to the group, drinking some pumpkin juice. She felt kind of tired, she figured she didn't get enough sleep or something. Cleo sneezed, and suddenly purple bubbles shot from her nose. One popped and screeched "I SLEEP IN PINK SLEEPERS WITH RABBIT EARS!" Everyone started roaring with laughter, except the Marauders, Astra, and even Draco seemed sedated. "I do not!" she shouted, another one popped. "YES YOU DO!" The voice echoed. Cleo marched over to the Slytherin table and opened her mouth to speak, but a large bubble was forming that popped in her mouth, making her croak loudly like a frog.   
  
"Snape... I'm going to..." She finished the sentence, but it was drowned out by another bubble popping that shrieked, "I HAVEN'T BATHED IN A WEEK!" Cleo snapped at Snape. "WELL NEITHER HAVE YOU" Cleo said angrily. However, he didn't answer, only laugh and sneer. Cleo hiccuped, and another bubble came out. "HIT ME BABY ONE MORE TIME!" in a good imitation of Brittany Spears. Cleo put a hand over her mouth, and sneezed again, bubbles flying from her ears. "IM A PATHETIC MUDBLOOD LOVING, DIRTY PATHETIC LITTLE-" but it didn't finish, Cleo grabbed Snape by the collar. "You will pay for this." she hissed and pushed him back running out of the Great Hall, another bubble popped, "I'M A SQUIB WANNA-BE!" The group, and a reluctant Draco ran out of the Great Hall to look for her.   
  
Oh was he going to get it. Cleo did have to hand it to him, he had a great way with the pranks, she would have to remember that one, but still, he was going to get it. She needed something truly good, truly great. She ran out to the lake and sat down, fingers skimming the water if she leaned far enough. There HAD to be something she could think of, and maybe the Marauders could help. It would have to be something good..  
  
"Cleo?" A voice softly called from somewhere around her. Cleo didn't say anything but sat there and looked behind her, seeing nothing. "Cleo?" The voice repeated, a bit louder, as if coming closer to her. There was silence, then the sound of footsteps... a bunch of footsteps. "Cleo... oh there you are." Sirius came from behind a tree, followed by the rest of the group. Astra and Sirius sat down on either side of her, and Remus sat in front of her, next to James, and Draco plopped down around them.   
  
Cleo looked at them. "What is this? What did they do to me?" Cleo asked them, knowing Snape had given her a potion.  
  
"I can't remember the name, but it is a potion.. Severus probably got it from a joke store or something, like Zonkos. Don't worry, it'll wear off in an hour from which you took it. I think it's been an hour in a few minutes, so best keep quiet till then." Remus said this knowingly. The others, even Draco a bit, looked sorry for her.  
  
"I am GOING to get him back." Cleo said firmly, punching her fist on the ground. A bubble admitted, making her croak, but it wasn't to loud.   
  
"But how?" James asked.  
  
"I don't know, but I WILL find something. Snape will pay." Cleo coldly said, meaning every word of it.  
  
"It needs to be something embarrassing and funny." Astra piped up.  
  
"Something he'll never think of." Draco said.  
  
"He won't know what hit him." Sirius added also.  
  
Cleo thought for a minute in the silence, thinking hard. "What would make him embarrassed?" Cleo thought to herself, putting a finger on her chin. Cleo looked up to think, biting her lip, then something struck her. "I've got it!"  
  
---------------------------------------------------  
  
So did you like that? W00t a cliffie ^.^ Though it's not a really good one.  
  
Thanks for everyone who reviewed, I want to at least get more then fifteen. So clicky the review button ^.^   
  
Paperback Rider ~~~ Me fixeded it.   
  
NervHQ ~~~ Thanks, glad you liked it ^.^  
  
majesticdaner1 ~~~ A play? w00t I love plays!  
  
digimon-lover ~~~ He's not a perv! He's mine! =D  
  
angelilly21 aka Astra ~~~ -.- and thankies. But I'm takin it slow...  
  
roze ~~~ You think it's funny? thanks, I don't think it's to hilarious really. And I like your name ^.^  
  
abzie91 ~~~ THANK YOU SO MUCH! I'm so happy, you see in role play Cleo is the character *I* made, all by MYself. -ish proud- 


	6. Not chapter 6

Meh, Im too lazeh to continue, maybe one day I will bring it back to life. Maybe.   
  
Meh ish sorry if you've enjoyed it, if I get 15 reviews, I WILL contiue to work on it, so read and review!!!!  
  
Wanna contact me on YIM? catdog757 


	7. The Perfect Prank

(Yep! It's finally up. The next chapter. I already have ideas for the next. -insane cackle- Hope you like it. RATE AND REVIEW! OR ELSE!)  
  
The Perfect Prank.  
  
The group had discussed Cleo's plan, working out the finer points, studied a few things in the library, and were now waiting in the Gryffindor common room for everyone to go to sleep.   
  
Cleo sat on the couch, reading a book with her legs crossed Indian style, in a corner Sirius and James played some games of Wizard's chess, Astra and Draco seemed to be bickering behind an armchair, and Remus was reading in the armchair infront of them. All looked and seemed normal, yet they were slightly tense, all were hoping they wouldn't get caught, though what they were about to do seemed like it was worth it.  
  
"And I win again!" Sirius called from the corner with glee after saying checkmate. "I think your losing your edge there, Prongs." They could hear Sirius boasting loudly.  
  
"Yeah, yeah. I'm just having a bad day at it as all.." Prongs muttered as he put the board away.  
  
"Week." Remus spoke, peering up from his book.  
  
"A week and two days to be exact." Sirius grinned and stuck out his tongue playfully.  
  
"All right I get the point. Do you HAVE to be specific every time your better at something than me?" James asked, hands on hips, mock glaring at him.   
  
"Of course! That's what makes it fun!" Sirius grinned broadly.   
  
As the two chattered, along with Cleo and Astra's inputs once in awhile, the crowd in the common room slowly left to their dorms. Soon, the only people were left were the Marauders, Cleo, Astra, Draco, and some seventh years, who were finishing up some homework and getting ready for bed.   
  
The group watched them carefully, as if they were time bombs. As soon as they closed the doors Draco jumped up. "So are we..?"  
  
"No! Not yet! You have to wait for them to get to sleep. Honestly, you would be a pathetic thief." Cleo rolled her eyes at them. The group stared at her. "Not.. that.. I'd know... what a good thief is.. like." The girl cleared her throat numerous times. "Give it half an hour then we can go." She said after an awkward silence and had been getting interested in the scarlet carpet.  
  
  
  
Thirty minutes later Cleo stood up. "Well.. I think it's time..." She said in a dramatic voice.   
  
The group, except Peter, who needed his, sleep, nodded and started getting up. Draco flew up the first, giddy and excited like a kid in a candy shop since it was his first night really sneaking out. Cleo stared at him.  
  
"Control yourself." The blonde eyed him as James went to get the invisibility cloak and map. After James bounded down the stairs, they all gathered around Cleo, all expecting to be told something very important.  
  
"What? Why is everyone looking at me?" She asked, slightly nervous. The group just looked at her like it was totally obvious. She sighed. "All right, the first thing we need to do is get down to the Slytherin common room, Drakie here can lead the way." The girl clapped a hand over the pale boy's shoulder. He didn't look happy about that. "Then we need to get into the dorm, and put the boys to sleep. Then we'll work with Snape. I know the spell, but NO ONE CAN DISTRACT ME." She said this loudly. "If you do, the side effects could leave him as a girl. Permanently."  
  
"Well," Sirius blinked at her and then formed a grin. "Is that a bad thing?"  
  
Cleo made a noise that sounded like 'ugh' and shook her head.   
  
"All right then.. everyone under the cloak." James said, lifting a silky material above them. Surprisingly, when everyone fit, all six of them, it was still roomy.   
  
" Well then, Mr. Malfoy, lead the way!" Cleo said, with a mock bow when they were in the hall, and had her arm out similar to a butler. Draco muttered and began walking down some halls.  
  
"If we get caught..." he began sounding slightly nervous. Cleo gasped in fake shock.  
  
"Draco Malfoy? Afraid of breaking a rule? Can we get that in writing?" She asked, and pretended to look for a quill and parchment.  
  
"Har, Har, Har." Malfoy said dryly, rolling his eyes as they continued to walk down the halls. They heard footsteps.  
  
Everyone froze, and everyone but Draco whispered in unison, "Filch." Quickly they hid in a closet and waited for Filch to pass.   
  
"Did you hear something my precious?" Filch asked, petting his cat as he scooped her up. "A wee student out of bed or maybe Peeves?" The cat meowed a reply. The group held her breath. Obviously the cat hadn't spotted anything, because Filch sighed unhappily and carried her down the hall, the opposite way they were heading.  
  
The group sighed in relief, and when he turned a corner they climbed out slowly and continued down the halls and stairs, and down to the dungeons. Soon everyone glanced at Draco occasionally, who got used to guiding them along, suddenly he stopped at a random wall, everyone crashed into everyone else. "Purebloods only." He said smoothly, the wall opened.  
  
"How did you know the password so quickly?" Sirius looked at him, grinning ear to ear.  
  
"The passwords are always something like 'Pureblood' or 'Purebloods only' or 'Mudbloods beware' or something like that." And only then did Malfoy realize he shouldn't have spilt that info. Sirius looked like Christmas came early.   
  
Draco then lead them up to the fifth year boy's dorm, where they slowly opened the door. Remus quickly put a sleeping charm on them, so they wouldn't wake up by any noise they might make. And of course, they did make noise.  
  
"Damn!" Sirius muttered loudly, as he stubbed his toe on a leg of Snape's bed. Cleo chuckled and shook her head, pulling out her wand and pointed it at Snape.  
  
"Girl to boy, boy to girl, make this boy a pretty girl!"(Cheesy, I know). Slowly he started to twitch, but she held her wand up. She whispered a few words of a spell, and suddenly...he changed. He grew feminine curves, a chest, and his face went a bit more girlish.   
  
"Cleo... what did you DO?" Sirius asked in awe, all of them stared wide mouthed like fish.   
  
"I changed him into a girl. It'll last for twenty four hours." Cleo grinned evilly and unzipped a bag, dumping the contents onto the bed. It included make up, and bright pink nail polish.   
  
"Sirius, James, you get to work on his feet," Cleo began, ignoring the groans from them. "Astra, Remus, you get his hands, and I'll get his face." Cleo said, pulling the make up over to herself, leaving them four bottles of different shaded pink nail polish.   
  
They went to work, and Cleo grinned evilly over Snape's face. After the foundation, she put gold eye shadow on one eye, and scarlet eyeshadow on another. Grabbing a small tube of glitter, Cleo ran it through his hair and on his cheeks and neck, cackling insanely as she grabbed the lipstick - a DEEP, deep red. Grabbing the eye liner, she grinned, and started going around and around his eyes so he looked like a racoon. Finally, she did the blush, which you would easily see fifty yards away, it was so god damned heavy. She put a spell on it, so it would be extremely hard to get off, and stood back with the other's when their work was done.   
  
"All we need to do, is sneak back, and wait for tomorrow." Cleo said, eyeing him with her hands back on her hips.   
  
"What if he hides in the room all day?" Remus asked after a thought. "He could hide out till the spell wore off..."  
  
"Hmm.. I got it!" Cleo said after thinking, and pulled her wand out and went to Snape's ear, beginning to say a small chant of words, soothingly. She was hypnotizing him in his sleep. "You will go to breakfast and attend classes..." She whispered for a few minutes then pulled back and walked back up to them. "There."  
  
The next morning Cleo was the first one up. "Rise and shine Astra!" Cleo called happily and loudly, and ran down stairs, and up to the boy's dorm, not even bothering to knock and pushed the door open.   
  
"Do you mind?" Draco asked, half dressed, pulling on his shirt and glaring at her. Cleo whistled at him in a seductive like way and winked, just to tick him off. Draco rolled his eyes at her and buttoned his shirt up.   
  
"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN HERE?" Sirius roared, staring at Cleo and looked for his sheet, since all he was in was boxers. However, it took him a minute to find his covers, which had fallen off and under the bed. By the time he managed to cover up any possible showing skin, Cleo was doubled over laughing. She got the same response from James when he woke up, except her just grabbed his covers and slid them up to his chest. Remus walked in.  
  
"What's all the commotion?" He asked, fully dressed and combing his hair. He didn't at all seemed to be phased that a girl was in the dorm with three men (Peter is sick.. o.O) half dressed.   
  
"Oh nothing, I just wanted to ya'll to hurry up and get dressed, don't want to be late for breakfast!" The only girl in the room said and was out the door to wait for them to get ready.   
  
Everyone had come down, waiting for a red faced Sirius, who was glaring at Cleo. "You could have KNOCKED you know..." He muttered annoyed when James chuckled.   
  
"Really Padfoot, I never knew you were so self- conscious about your body..." James laughed, and ducked a pillow Sirius threw at him.   
  
To change the subject, Remus coughed and spoke up, "Well we better be heading down to the Great Hall, shouldn't we?"  
  
The group agreed, grinned, and began to make their way down to the Great Hall. As they walked to the first floor, Cleo could have sworn she heard a girlish scream from below. She grinned as they sat down, each glanced at the door occasionally.   
  
Finally the doors slowly opened, and the Great Hall erupted with laughter. There stood, Severus Snape, make up and all, wearing a long, tight, black dress. Some boys whistled, and some girls giggled that Snape was a girl.   
  
Seeming to snap out of it, Severus glared and marched over to the gang. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME? What did you do to me?"   
  
But before Cleo could even get a word in edge wise, Dumbledore came up, and Cleo could have sworn he had a light smile. "Mr. Snape, explain to me, how these students, or even one of them, sneak in the middle of the night, down stairs, into your common room, dorm, dress you up, change you into a girl, put make up on you, without you noticing?" He had held a chuckle at the 'girl' part.  
  
"Well I- they could- I mean..." Snape began and stuttered.  
  
"Exactly. Go to my office, and I'll give you a potion, to restore you back to normal." Dumbledore spoke calmly, and a red faced Severus Snape walked out of the Great Hall, ignoring the laughter.   
  
Cleo knew she did something bad, but smiled. She had won.  
  
---------  
  
Likey?  
  
Eval ~~~ *halo* No! Why would you think that?  
  
roze ~~~ Like the revenge? If I do make anymore.. I might try harder. and YIM is Yahoo Instant Messanger. Get it. ^.^  
  
Dragonzzgurl, Star, risingangel ~~~ *grin*  
  
PLEASE RATE/REVIEW! 


	8. The Dare

(Sorry this is such a short chapter, but I hope to make the next one a bit longer. Please rate and review! )  
  
The Dare.  
  
Cleo, Astra, and Draco had been thrown back in time, around the end of September. Now it was October, around the fifteenth, and a Saturday. The Snape thing was pretty much forgotten, as the next big thing would be the Halloween ball would be coming up. Currently the group and Marauders, except Peter who fell into the vanishing cabinet *cough* and couldn't be found, were sitting in the common room, and having a rather interesting conversation about James and Lily.  
  
  
  
Cleo sat on one side of the couch, her back against the armrest, her legs up resting on the cushion, curled slightly. Sirius was on the middle cushion, leaning back and feet on the table. Draco had been getting used to them and sat on the other armrest. James sat on the carpet, using the small coffee table as a table for his elbows, and Remus and Astra sat on chairs, forming a bit of a circle with a couch. Sirius laughed.  
  
"And the funniest time was when James tried to get her under the mistletoe. I never saw Evans run so fast. She managed to round up him and Lucy in the mistletoe!" The group laughed heartily, Lucy being Lucius.  
  
"Ew, my father? That is sick." Draco stuck his tongue out, at the prospect of his father having to kiss someone other than his mother.   
  
"And then there was the time when you DID kiss her under the mistletoe the year before, and she slapped you!" Remus chuckled, and James slid a hand up to his cheek.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, but she has a good hand..." He said as he rubbed his poor skin. "I know she likes me though. Everyone wants James Potter." He grinned, winking at a group of third years who giggled from a corner.  
  
Cleo sighed and patted him on the head understandingly, "Of course they do." The blonde smirked and rolled her eyes and then grinned wickedly. "I dare you to ask Evans to the Halloween ball."  
  
"And what if I don't?" James glared at her, but in a friendly manner.   
  
Cleo began. "If you don't, or she would accept, you have to.. have to..."   
  
"Have to ask Snape on a date and wear a dress!" Sirius said when she couldn't think of anything. Then stared at himself.   
  
"No way! That's - that's wrong!" James sputtered, now standing up. "That's just.. sick!" He stared at Sirius.  
  
"What? Think she'll say no?" Sirius smirked at him, waggling his eyebrows. "You might look good in a pink dress.. but a black would match your hair!" Padfoot battered his eyelashes greatly.   
  
"Yeah, yeah. I will ask her. And she will go with me." James said confidently.  
  
"Well then, get moving! Go ask her!" Remus grinned, and shooed him with his hands.  
  
James took a step back. "No, not today. Not Today." He stared in fear, and got a mental picture of himself in a dress. "Not today..." He repeated. Cleo changed the subject, for now.  
  
"Why don't we get to lunch, shall we?"  
  
"We shall!" Sirius grinned and jumped up. "I'm hungry, anyway." He added, rubbing his stomach and began heading for the portrait hole. "Last one there is a rotten egg!"(couldn't think of anything, lol) The group all got up and ran down the halls and into the Great Hall.  
  
As the group ate their cheese sandwiches, the subject around them got into the dance. Who would wear what, who was going with who, etc. Sirius took his chance.  
  
"Who hear wants to make a bet that Lily and James will be a couple to the dance? Any takers?" Some people quickly pulled out some money on which side they were betting. Some figured Lily and James would go together, some said they wouldn't. "Oh come on, anyone for ten sickles?" Someone called ten. "Eleven?" "Twelve?" He kept going on, James was getting slightly embarrassed.  
  
"Sirius, knock it off!" Cleo grabbed his arm, giving him an eye. "Lay off."  
  
"Aw, come on Cleo, I'm just having some fun." Sirius pouted.   
  
Cleo glared at him.  
  
Sirius mumbled and let it go. "You take the fun out of everything." He folded his arms and pouted harder.  
  
"I do not!" Cleo narrowed her eyes.   
  
"Do too." Sirius glared.  
  
"Do not."  
  
"Do too."  
  
"Do not."  
  
"Do too!" Sirius and James said together, but James only did it to tease her.  
  
"Stay out of this Lily- lover!" Cleo snapped, but wasn't harsh about it. The group laughed. Lily-lover.  
  
"I am not! Your just jealous because I'm going to have a date and YOU aren't." James stuck his tongue out at her. Sirius snorted and tried to hide his grin from Cleo. She glared at him.  
  
"I could get a date faster then BOTH of you, Sirius included." She said confidently.  
  
"Could not!" Sirius said. "Could too."  
  
"Could not."  
  
"I BET I could."  
  
"Aha! I dare the both of you to see who can get a date first!" Remus had to stop them somehow.  
  
"And the loser..?" Astra grinned happily from behind him.  
  
"Has to be the other's slave for the night after the dance." James piped up. Cleo and Sirius looked at each other.  
  
"No way." Cleo backed up.  
  
"What Cleo? Afraid to lose?" Sirius grinned crookedly at her. The girl narrowed her eyes at him.  
  
"Fine, I will."   
  
"Deal." He said nodding. Before he could open his mouth Cleo whipped around.  
  
"Draco, want to go to the dance with me?" 


	9. The Dance

( Next chapter is up! Please rate and review it. PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE! I NEED ideas for what Sirius's slavement should be...)  
  
Happy Halloween.  
  
Draco took in the shock rather quickly and flickered his eyes over to Sirius, then sneered at him slightly before glancing back to Cleo and smirked. "Sure!"  
  
Cleo grinned and turned around back to Sirius and stuck her tongue out. "I win." She said grinning in triumph then turned back around, grabbing her bag. "See you, I'm going to the library. Later." Cleo grinned happily and walked down the halls, nearly skipping at the thought that she beat Sirius in the dare, and that she had control over him for one night. This would be sweet.  
  
Cleo walked in, it was fairly quiet and peaceful, as always. There were mainly some older students reading and looking for books, most of the younger ones didn't know how useful the library was until they got into O.W.L.s and stuff.   
  
After looking around in some shelves with Quidditch books, she sat down at a Mahogany table, pulling out a book on Potions. Ashwork, the Potions Professor, had assigned them a written assignment on the Icing Potion. The assignment was a roll, which is three feet, Cleo was almost done with her second one now.   
  
Cleo continued to write. "The Icing Potion, when given to anything living, kills them instantly, dropping their temperature to below zero degrees. It-"  
  
"Cleo? Can I asked you something?" A familiar voice asked cautiously. Cleo looked up from her work.  
  
"Uh, sure Astra.." Cleo looked at her friend oddly. "Is something wrong?"  
  
"Well.. me and Remus were talking.." Astra began, sitting down next to her. Cleo grinned.  
  
"What did he say?"  
  
"It's not like that. We were just wondering... why did you ask DRACO to the dance? I mean.. he's DRACO! The ferret Draco.. you know.. Malfoy's son.. The SLYTHERIN... You don't... I mean you don't.." Astra shook her head, trying to get the word out as she fingered some strands of dark blonde hair, blinking a bit at her.   
  
"Like him?!" Cleo jumped back, staring at her. "No way. That's just. Ew." Cleo shook her head. "I thought fast. I wouldn't ask one of the Marauders, I don't want Sirius to get a grudge of any of them. And Draco was just there..." The girl stared at Astra. Draco.. and her.. their relationship would only stay at the friendship level.  
  
"Okay, good. Because that would be.. gross." Astra said and the both of them laughed. "He is hot though." She said seriously. Cleo stared at her.  
  
"He looks like he's dead.. He is so pale... But yeah, the Sex God of school after all." She grinned rolling her eyes.   
  
"You do know.. you'll be spending the night with him.. dancing and all... alone." Astra reminded her. Cleo stopped and stared in horror at her.  
  
"I forgot about that. I can't do this. You can't let me." Cleo said hurriedly. Draco was such an ass to her mostly... Then again... he had been getting nicer...   
  
"Do you even WANT to think about what Sirius could put you through? Your going. And *I* get to fix you up!" Astra grinned wider then she already was grinning. "I get to make you look purdy!"  
  
"Oh no.. oh God no.." Cleo said in false fright.  
  
"We'll hold you down if we have to!" Astra said happily.  
  
  
  
***  
  
It was the day of the dance. It started at seven, and it was now five p.m. on Saturday. Astra had grabbed her and dragged her into the dorm. Cleo had put up a pretty good struggle, however, the guys were of no help, just let her be dragged.  
  
Finally, they let her go, and she walked down stairs, being greeted with some 'whoa's' and whistled from guys in the common room.   
  
The girls insisted she wear her dress robes, but she took her oldest one, a deep scarlet, and it was velvety. Underneath, she wore a black t shirt and black jeans with a bright orange belt. Most of the girls were forced to settle on this. She also wore a light pink lipstick and baby blue eye shadow, with glitter in her hair, neck, and cheeks. Cleo frowned when she met up with the guys who were all looking at her oddly. All of them were dressed up, except Sirius who didn't even change.  
  
"You look great Cleo!" James grinned at her. He was very happy, since Lily had excepted, after he was on his knees begging.   
  
"Yeah I know." Cleo muttered, slightly disgusted. She magicked a damp towel and wiped her face with it, getting all the make up she could off. "You could have saved me! But no... you just had to watch me struggle from the clutches of Miss. Fashion Evil!" She snapped at them. "And why aren't you getting ready Sirius?"  
  
"I'm not going." He said quietly, crossing his ankles on the coffee table, there was a closed book in his lap.  
  
"Why not?" Cleo asked curiously, totally ignoring her date.  
  
"Well, you beat him to the date thing, so he's kind of worried what you'll put him through." Remus said, putting a hand on the top of the couch.  
  
"I don't want to go anyway. Something tells me I'll need my rest for tonight..." He grinned at her. "Have fun at the dance." He called, going up to the dorm.   
  
Cleo sighed, looking after him. "All right." She called, then turned to the group rather pleadingly. She could NOT get through this without their help. With. Draco. Alone. Twitch.   
  
Lily and Astra came down, all fancied up. Astra stared at her. "What happened to your make up?"  
  
"I took it off." Cleo said simply and grabbed Draco's arm. "Shall we go?"  
  
The group nodded and Draco hooked arms. "We shall!" He said happily. Remus and Astra were going together, as were James and Lily.  
  
The six entered the Great Hall, which looked much different. The ceiling was dark and black, eerily so, with dark clouds. Though, that was hard to see since most of the ceiling was hidden by thousands of bats flying around. There were giant pumpkins, at around six feet high, on either side of the doors, and candy showed everyone when they walked in. The Weird Sisters were singing at the moment, something called, "Haunted World." It had a rather nice tune.   
  
Draco grinned and dragged her onto the dance floor. The music was at a pretty fast pace, and Draco was a good dancer. Cleo shouted over the music. "Your not a bad dancer!"  
  
He held a fake blush, pretending to be flattered. "As are you!"  
  
The two danced, as did the four others, they all bopped around, and continued dancing as some disco music came on. Then there was a slow song.  
  
Draco and Cleo shrugged, and he pulled her close to him, and slid his hands around her waist in a slow, swaying movement. She blinked, and slid her arms around his chest, the music was nice... peaceful.. oh so peaceful. She fell asleep.   
  
"Cleo?! Are you all right?!" Draco laughed, shaking her awake as the song ended. She slowly opened her eyes.  
  
"Yesh.. wha?" The girl rubbed her eyes blinking. "Sorry.. the music was so calming. I just fell asleep." She said rather sleepily. The others laughed around her. Suddenly the music sprang up again, starting with a huge guitar introduction. She jumped back then came over the shock, they began dancing again.   
  
The gang walked over to the refreshment stand, and watched as Lucius and Nacrissa danced across the floor. "They've liked each other since third year." Lily said as the couple danced across the floor." Draco nodded in agreement and grabbed some butterbeers for them. His hair, as usual, was greased down, and he wore all black, but he looked a bit more lively, he didn't look cold anymore. He smiled at them as they chatted then Cleo looked at the clock.  
  
"Wow.. it's 10:00 p.m. already." Cleo said, giving a tiny yawn. Draco looked at the big clock and yawned, bigger.   
  
"I'm getting tired... I usually go to sleep at nine.." Draco frowned when the others chuckled. "What's so funny?"  
  
"Oh nothing. Nothing at all. Shall we head back?" Then Cleo remembered she was going to have Sirius as her slave that night. She grinned widely.  
  
They all saw her grin and read her mind, each of them snickered, breaking into grins, they all tried to hide them.  
  
"And what, dare I ask, is so funny?" Cleo asked them, lifting an eyebrow.  
  
"Nothing." They all said, grinning at her cheerfully.   
  
"You two head back, we'll hold the fort down here." James said. "And have fun with Sirius." He added, winking at her.  
  
Cleo just rolled her eyes and the two of them began heading out of the Great Hall.  
  
As they walked down the halls, and began climbing the stairs, Cleo looked at Draco. "What were they grinning about?"  
  
"Nothing really. It's just kind of funny. He will be your slave, you could put him up to anything." Draco said as they walked. "I mean, anything. From doing homework to.. you know." He winked at her and she gasped.  
  
"No! I wouldn't! That's not funny!" Cleo snapped at him, blushing. "That is just.. ugh." She shook her head furiously. Draco merely laughed.  
  
The two got to the portrait hole and Cleo said the password(Sticky Feet). Draco climbed inside, and dragged her in too. Sirius looked over at them, but before she could say anything, Draco slid his hands around her waist and kissed her. 


	10. The Night

((Alright, the next chapter is UP. Please rate and review. OR ELSE. I kind of would like at least twenty please..))  
  
The Night.  
  
Cleo stared at him and blinked. "Wha..?" As confused as hell.  
  
Draco leaned over and whispered gently and quietly, "Just to put on a show, don't let it get to your head." He leaned back grinning at her. "Now. On with Sirius. See you tomorrow." He grinned and yawned, going up to the boys dorm. Cleo turned around.   
  
Sirius was staring at Draco as he walked up the dorm stairs, his hands deep in his pockets. He turned his head finally back to Cleo and blinked. "Well then... You're.." He nodded his head up to the dorm. "And Draco..."  
  
"No, no, no. He was just fooling around. Don't worry." She grinned and began heading to the girl's dorm. "I'll meet you in the Astronomy tower. You head there, I'll be there in a few minutes."   
  
  
  
( Sirius's POV )  
  
He froze, blinking as he stared at her. The Astronomy Tower was a make out place for the teens.. No.. she wouldn't ask him to do- No she wouldn't. That wasn't right. He realized his mouth was hanging slightly open. Sirius nodded and turned around, walking out of the portrait hole, realizing he had to sneak down to the Astronomy Tower without getting caught.  
  
Sirius sighed, a bit nervous at what Cleo wanted him to do. Her eyes, when she was mischievous or curious, went all sparkly, especially when she grinned and was very happy. She wasn't like most girls, didn't giggle in his presence, or any of the other Marauders' presence's either. And she was like him and the others, a prankster. Most girls wouldn't go through so much work just to pull a prank on someone or something.  
  
With Cleo, he could except the worst.   
  
( Back to Cleo )  
  
Cleo pulled on some more comfortable clothes, some loose jeans and a navy colored T-shirt. She was, at the time, borrowing James' invisibility cloak. Well.. borrowing without asking, but not stealing. She referred to stealing as borrowing without asking AND no intention of returning.   
  
Throwing it on, she descended down the stairs, deciding what to do with him. Cleo wanted to prove she had nerve, to do anything, and for him to know she wasn't a giggly girl. A giggly girl, as she called it, would probably have him touching her in some way or form. She would put him up to something, something good. Remembering the morning earlier, the girl grinned from ear to ear, her eyes sparkled and glittered happily. She had a plan.  
  
The reason she sent him to the Astronomy Tower, was because she wanted to throw him slightly off guard. The young one figured his first thought would be something physical, like a snog or touching or something. Cleo wouldn't do that, but it wasn't a surprise, since that was what the Tower was best known for.   
  
As her mind wandered at what else she could put Sirius up to, her body wandered, too. Twice she had to come out of thought, since she was going the wrong way. Finally she got up to the Tower, and opened the door, Sirius was sitting on a desk.  
  
"Hello there." She threw him a sexy smirk, talking with the best seductive tone she could muster. The dark haired boy looked up at her.  
  
"Um.. hi." Sirius did the best he could, to keep his voice from cracking. Maybe his thoughts were wrong, maybe she would. He took a breath. "So.. I'm your slave for the night. Do I get a collar?" He asked in a playful tone.  
  
"If you want one..." Cleo magicked a gold and scarlet collar, that clasped around his neck. He fingered it and grinned.  
  
"Oooh, kinky."  
  
Cleo rolled her eyes and licked her lips, turning her lips into a grin. "All right, are you hungry?" She asked him innocently.  
  
Confused, he blinked. "A little, why?" Cleo grinned.  
  
"All right, you need to sneak down to the kitchens, and fetch us some sandwiches." The girl spoke, pulling herself onto a desk.  
  
"That's all?" He inwardly sighed in relief. This would be easy, with or without the cloak. He got off the desk and began walking for the door.  
  
"In your boxers." Sirius froze.  
  
"In.. my... boxers?" His face started to show a red tint, and slowly turned into a deep scarlet, creeping down his forehead and down his neck.  
  
Cleo waggled her eyebrows and leaned back, swinging her legs. "No choice." She said innocently.  
  
Reluctantly, Sirius sighed, and wondered if he had to strip infront of her. Inching away, he began to take his shirt off.   
  
Cleo's jaw dropped as he did this, but she quickly recovered, realizing she was acting like a complete idiot. The blonde shut her eyes, and turned her head away from him, waiting for him to finish. Cleo couldn't watch people undress, and didn't like it vice versa. Not that she had to do it purposely, but when she was changing to go swimming and such.  
  
"All right, you can look. I'm only less naked then I was before." Sirius said and she looked up. Cleo inwardly gasped.  
  
Sirius stood in the room, trying to puff up his chest slightly, and trying to hide himself just as much. He placed one hand on his hip, then leaned against the wall, propping himself up. He was curiously well muscled for a boy of his age, toned and lean. As she looked lower, his boxers were emerald green, and shaped the covered part of his body well.   
  
He slightly pulled a few strands of long black hair away from his face and shuffled slightly. "Well.. I guess.. I should go..." Sirius said, blushing harder at every word.  
  
( Sirius's POV )   
  
He knew why she wanted him to do this in his boxers. Sirius knew he had been so nervous that morning. He sighed, and gulped, looking around for a place so he didn't have to do this straight infront of her.  
  
Sirius slid his hands slowly up to the button of his shirt, inwardly sighed in relief as she turned away. It was kind of amusing, that she would look when he was half dressed, but not when he was undressing. He worked a bit faster now, much more at ease when she wasn't looking. The young man didn't like to show his skin, about the only thing he was shy of. Though, he hadn't anything to hide, he was very good looking, indeed.   
  
After taking his shirt and pants off, he wondered if he should take his shoes off or not, it did look kind of silly to leave them on, but he didn't want to step on anything in the corridors. Sirius smiled a bit, Cleo was truly crazy.  
  
"All right, you can look. I'm only less naked then I was before." Sirius said and she looked up. He felt his cheeks go slightly pink. God damn it, of all the times to blush. He hated blushing, you couldn't control it if your life depended on it.  
  
He slightly pulled a few strands of long black hair away from his face that were dangling infront of his eyes and shuffled slightly. "Well.. I guess.. I should go..." Sirius said, blushing harder at every word. This was getting very uncomfortable for him.  
  
The girl he was in the room with nodded, and blushed slightly. He could tell it was uncomfortable for her to, it's not everyday a young man like himself stood infront of her to gawk at.  
  
Sirius grabbed the cloak and threw it on himself in one quick motion, descending down the stairs.  
  
( Cleo's POV )   
  
The young girl sighed in relief when he shut the door and was gone. Cleo had never pictured him so.. so.. so good looking. She felt like a total idiot for gawking at him like he grew three heads. She chuckled, his boxers, she bet, were given to him by his mother. Mrs. Black, she knew, even in her time, was ashamed her son was in Gryffindor. Cleo and Astra knew a lot about Sirius Black, since they were pretty good friends of the trio, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, and Harry Potter.  
  
Cleo wondered what to do, as she waited for Sirius to return. It would probably be half an hour for the walking, unless he hurried. She got up and sat down on an armchair to ponder something. Why did she tell him to do it in boxers? To this question Cleo had no answers.   
  
She sighed, leaning back and closed her eyes to think of what else she could put him up to. Cleo cackled at some ideas, and rolled her eyes at others as she thought. Then something odd popped into her head. He could make banners and hang them up, but only the Slytherins could see them... That'd make them look like their seeing things. She cackled happily.  
  
  
  
( Sirius's POV )   
  
"Eep! Sirius Black came out from no where!" A house elf with a high-pitched voice said, then realized it was an invisibility cloak. Her name was Winnie and she wore a brown, tattered pillow case and hat. Winnie looked him up and down and smirked. "Winnie sees that Mister Sirius Black is up to something." Giggling insanely.   
  
"What? I. NO!" Sirius realized what she was getting at. His cheeks began burning with a deep crimson. "Um.. can I have two sandwiches?" He asked, trying to change the subject.  
  
"For whos?" The house elf asked innocently.  
  
"For me and Cleo." The house elf giggled harder. Sirius stared.  
  
"Oh. Um. Right away Sirius Black." Winnie giggled again and ran off, coming back with a few turkey sandwiches and pumpkin pastries. "Have LOTS of fun Mister Sirius Black!" The high-pitched house elf called, and the last Sirius heard were giggles.  
  
Sirius blushed harder, but no one could see since he was concealed in the cloak. He couldn't believe that she thought- that he and- that Cleo and him- but it wasn't hard to think that.. Middle of the night... few clothes. He shivered slightly and wrapped the cloak tighter around himself.  
  
  
  
"And here's your food, fair maiden!" Sirius said, bowing infront of her, placing the food down and bowed again like a slave, then sat down, taking a sandwich.  
  
Cleo's eyes kept flickering around the room, trying to avoid him completely. They had a rather awkward silence. "You can.. if you want.. you know.." Cleo couldn't say it. It didn't sound right.  
  
Sirius grinned and looked up at her. "Nope. I don't know." She had made him slightly uncomfortable, so he would do it back. "Uh. How was the dance?" He asked and remembered the kiss Draco gave her. Mentally he punched Draco in the jaw then shook it out of his head.  
  
"Oh.. it was all right. Fell asleep during a dance though." Cleo slowly looked at him occasionally, trying to take it in that he was in JUST boxers.  
  
Sirius snorted and started laughing, "You fell a-asleep? Well then I'm sure the dance was really exciting then, huh?"  
  
"Ha. Ha. It was pretty fun. Why didn't you come? It's not that much of a formal dance, where you needed a date..." Cleo eyed him curiously.  
  
Sirius just shrugged and looked around. "Don't know." Was all he said. And he didn't really know, anyway. "So what are your next plans to put me through?" He said after awhile.  
  
Cleo's lips curled into a funny smile. "This one will send you back to the Great Hall. You have to make a banner, real big, that says something like 'Gryffindor's rock' or 'Cleo rocks' or something like that, and hang it over the Slytherin table, or on it. However, I'm going to put a charm on it so only the Slytherins can see it." Cleo grinned happily.  
  
Sirius eyed her. Yeah. She has an imagination. He'd have to keep that in mind if he ever tried to prank on her and she got him back. With Cleo, you could always expect the worst. "All right then.." He went over to his jeans and pulled his wand out, and magicked a sheet out.  
  
Next he magicked some markers, red, gold, yellow, and scarlet, and began writing big letters, but wouldn't let Cleo see it. He had wrote 'Cleo is the best!', this would get Snape confused, real good. He put a charm so the background changed in the school colors, and showed it to Cleo once he was done.  
  
"Wow.. that is good!" Cleo grinned and blushed slightly at it. Pulling out her wand, she said some well chosen words, so only the Slytherins and the two of them could see it. "Very nice.. now you can hang it on the table or above it."   
  
  
  
( Cleo's POV )  
  
Cleo sighed again in relief when he left. Really, she didn't know how he could sit there, showing his body off like that. Then again, maybe he wasn't showing off, she was just sitting there and drooling over him. Cleo groaned, now feeling like a real ditz, and proceeded to bang her head against the wall. Then she remembered the banner.  
  
It was a really nice banner, and she didn't know why she blushed when he wrote 'Cleo is the best.' Damn it, Cleo hated blushing. You could never control blushing and it always came at the wrong moments. She was bad with controlling emotions.  
  
Cleo leaned back on her armchair, and rubbed her hand up and down the armrest. It was comfortable, very soft. She lifted her arm and looked at her watch, it was 11:45 p.m. By the time Sirius came back, he would not be her slave anymore.   
  
Quietly, Cleo yawned a bit, and shut her eyes, feeling rather sleepy. However, she shouldn't have shut them... since she fell asleep.  
  
  
  
( Sirius's POV )   
  
He finally came back, slightly out of breath and opened the door. "Cleo I-" But then he stopped, seeing she fell asleep in the armchair, her glasses tilted slightly on her nose, and her head leaned to one side, and her body was relaxed.  
  
The half moon peeked out from the clouds and the moon light came through the window, making her hair glitter and shine in the light. Her pale cheeks also lit up in a bright glow, she looked beautiful, like an angel.  
  
Sirius realized he was watching her, but he couldn't help it. She looked so peaceful and serene when she slept, he liked watching her sleep. But alas, they had to get back. So, since she wouldn't be watching, he pulled his clothes back on and buttoned the shirt up, then wondered what to do.   
  
Either he would leave her there, or let her sleep. Or maybe..   
  
Sirius inched over, and gently picked her up, cradling her in his arms. She was rather easy to carry, though she moved around a lot. Sirius grinned down at her, she looked like a little kid, so innocent and cute as she grabbed onto his shirt.  
  
It was kind of difficult to carry her, and make sure the cloak didn't fall off at the same time. Finally he made it up to the common room.   
  
The common room was completely empty, and it was a little after midnight, as he looked on the clock. Sirius took a breath, and carried her up to the dorm, placing her in her bed, and slid the covers up and leaned back to watch her sleep, a small smile fixated on her lips. He leaned down and kissed her softly on the forehead, and walked out of the room. Little did he know, she was awake.  
  
----------------------------------------------------  
  
Did you like it? Was it a good cliffe?  
  
And ideas for the next chapters? Click the review button! Please!  
  
Star and Yugi's little sister ~~~ James in a dress? No. That isn't funny.. that's just.. cruel behavior. But I like it. ^.^  
  
Allison ~~~ Awww! Thanks. And since your meh friend on yahoo, I get to harass you to read and review each chapter XD  
  
James ~~~ Personally, I think your review was great! Thanks. ^.^ Also, about Allisons reading each chapter, you have no choice either. ^.^ 


	11. Bludgers and Quidditch

(Here is the next chapter. Bludgers and Quidditch. Hope you enjoy. Read and review. Also I want to make a note))  
  
Notice: In the last chapter, with the boxers and banners, I took the idea from jamespotter24 and I forgot to give credit. So thank you James!!!  
  
Second Notice: I don't own any of this. No HP do I own. Sob.  
  
Third Notice: I own Sirius. HE IS MINE GIRLS BACK OFF. XD  
  
Bludgers and Quidditch  
  
  
  
Cleo walked down stairs, remembering what had happened the other night. Her lips curled into a tiny smile as she sat down on the couch, waiting for the others. She wore light blue jeans and a long red sweater, her hair was in a white bandanna.  
  
"Morning Cleo, did you have fun watching Sirius strip?" Draco was the first to come down, and plopped into an armchair. Cleo stared at him.  
  
"He didn't strip..."   
  
"I know, I know. He told us about it last night, we were waiting for him in the dorm." Draco said, the others were slowly coming down and said hello.  
  
"Oh. Well, Haha." Cleo muttered and looked at Sirius, doing all she could not to jump on the table and shout 'Sirius kissed me on the forehead!' for some odd reason. James began to speak.  
  
"Sirius told me he talked to you a few weeks ago about Quidditch. We finally dropped the other Beater, since he got extremely annoying and pushy. So anyway.. do you want to try out after breakfast?" James asked, shoulder and shoulder with Sirius.  
  
"I would love to! But.. I don't have a broomstick. I could probably look for the fastest school broom though..." Cleo shrugged.  
  
"You could use my other broom. It's a Shooting Star, but pretty good. I have a Nimbus now, I always keep my brooms for like..." James cut Sirius off...  
  
"I think he still has a broom from when he was six."  
  
"It was five." Remus reminded him.  
  
"Sirius talked so fondly of that broom..." James chuckled. "So then, after breakfast, we'll try you out, all right?"  
  
"Sure!" Cleo said happily, and grinned eagerly at the prospect of getting back on a broom again.   
  
The group headed down to the Great Hall and all sat down, except Sirius, who walked over to the Ravenclaw table, and talked to for a long time, who looked exactly like Cho Chang.  
  
"Who's that?" Cleo asked, never taking her eyes off her as she bit into a bun.  
  
James looked up. "Lola Chan. Sirius's new girlfriend."  
  
Cleo choked on her bun. He had a girlfriend. For a weird reason this bothered her, the bun she just ate rested hard in her stomach, she felt a knot forming in it. "Probably just nervous about tryouts." The girl assured herself and looked directly at her plate as Sirius came over.  
  
"I'm going to get ready." Cleo stood up. "You have a lipstick smudge on the left side of your lip." She said to Sirius, not even looking at him and strode out of the Great Hall.   
  
  
  
She walked outside and jumped onto the broom, to get used to the speed and get used to a broom again. Cleo sighed as she started shooting up in the air, and flying around a few times. When she flew, it was like flying took her troubles away, made her forget her thoughts.  
  
The girl on the broom gripped the handle gently, and leaned forward, trying to see how fast it could go. It was roughly near sixty, which was really good, so she was happy with the broom. Maybe over the summer, she'd be able to get a job, and when she returned to the present, she'd have a bit more extra change.  
  
"Earth to Cleo. Come in Cleo. Over." James asked flying to next to her. Startled, the blonde nearly fell from her broom but hung on. "Come back down and we'll get the bludgers out."  
  
She nodded and turned the broom around and down, landing smoothly so her toes floated just above the grass. There was Sirius, James, two fourth years were chasers, the keeper was a seventh, Cleo thought his name was Michael O'Ryan, and the seeker was a third year, she didn't know. The only one in the stands was... Lola. She glared at her but then looked back at James, completely ignoring Sirius, she couldn't look at him for reasons she didn't know.  
  
"All right, first I'll just let a bludger loose and let you chase it around and stuff, then you and Sirius will work with one, then I'll let the other one loose, got it?" James asked her, opening the crate.  
  
Oh joy, I get to work with the person I can't even face. How fun. "All right." Cleo spoke, grabbing a beater's club.  
  
Without warning, James let a bludger loose, and everyone stood back. The small ball flew right for Cleo's face, but she knocked it straight up, hitting it with such force it was just a tiny speck at the top, then started speeding around, heading for Sirius, but she stopped it, then it ran off.   
  
Cleo looked at them for a minute and blinked. "At this rate they won't even go near the players." Then whipped her head and slapped the ball with her club, sending it on impact right into a school wall.  
  
"All right, now you and Sirius." James said and Sirius looked at him and nodded, and started chasing after the small black ball.  
  
Cleo took a breath and turned around to watch him wham it at her. Well she whammed it back. "HOLY HELL SIRIUS DUCK!" It was aiming dead in his head. He ducked and wheeled around to smack it away. It started going after Michael, and Cleo sped for him and pushed the bludger away with her club, which strayed off, Sirius shot it back at her, and they shot it back and forth.  
  
When James let the other one out, it was pretty much the same thing. By this time, he was grinning quite happily.  
  
After about ten minutes, he called them down, and they each chased after a bludger and put it into the crate, and hooked them down. "All right Cleo, you wait here, were going to talk it over..."  
  
James motioned Sirius to come over, and the team huddled in a group, Cleo looked over the broom she had ridden. After a few minutes, the group turned around, and everyone looked at her.  
  
"Cleo.. your in." James grinned.   
  
Cleo held it in and pretended to be calm. She was jumping up and down, whooping and screaming and dancing inside herself. She just smiled and nodded, if she opened her mouth she was afraid she'd get carried away.  
  
Sirius smirked at her. "Just let it out."  
  
Cleo grinned and jumped in the air. "I'm on the team, I'm on the team." She danced around happily, ignoring odd stares she got from the others besides Sirius and James. After a minute she stopped and took a breath. "All right. I'm fine."  
  
They nodded vaguely and James turned around. "All right, that's enough fooling around today, practice will be after dinner on Tuesday." He said, and grinned, walking over to Cleo. Sirius waved to Lola to wait a minute and came over, also.  
  
"Nice flying, real nice flying." James grinned at her like a father. He had the exact same glint in his eye like Oliver..  
  
"I knew you were rough but.. you really attacked the ball. When I was putting the bludger back in, it didn't give much of a struggle.." Sirius said, looking at the crate with a huge smile on his face. Cleo shrugged.  
  
"And this was practice." Cleo could be much rougher in games, she gave Malfoy a bloody lip once, and a lot of players almost fell off their brooms, a lot. "I'ma go in, see you later." The girl said. "Want your broom?" Cleo asked in a dull tone, spinning it infront of her like a baton.  
  
"No, you can hang on to it." Sirius said, looking at her oddly. "Really, no need to be so happy." He said sarcastically.  
  
Cleo shrugged. "I had to get that little bout of out of my system.." She said simply and turned around, walking back to the school, not even nodding a greeting to Lola.   
  
***  
  
Two weeks later was the first game for her, against Slytherin.   
  
Cleo sat down on a bench, waiting for James' pep talk. He seemed a lot like Wood, with that mad glint and obsessive practices.   
  
"All right, were going against Slytherin, I think we can win. We have a great keeper, who will block out any and all goals, a quick seeker, two powerful beaters who will keep us safe, and three awesome chasers. We can beat them, I know we can." James said proudly, looking around at them. "Now let's win this thing." And he gave them a look that said 'Or else'.  
  
Each team went to the middle and kicked off. "Annnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnd there off!" Called John Jordan.(Yep .. Lee Jordan's father.)  
  
Cleo soared to the top and looked down at them, watching the bludgers fly, and where everyone else was. She saw a bludger going for Sirius's head, but one coming directly for it. "SIRIUS DUCK!" And just in time, he did, sending the two bludgers crashing into each other and bouncing back, Cleo and Sirius began chasing after them.  
  
Cleo sent one at one of the Slytherin chasers, who had the Quaffle. The ball hit his stick, spinning him awkwardly, and he accidentally let the ball go. James was under him and grabbed it, grinning happily at Cleo as he scored.  
  
"Ten to Zero, Gryffindor!" John's voice rang in glee. They scored another one. "Twenty to Zero, Gryffindor!"  
  
Cleo whooped and James did a celebration lap before the game continued. The Slytherin seeker began chasing after the snitch, and Cleo shot a bludger right infront of his path, making him have to change course. The Gryffindor seeker, Dan Toner, gained on the snitch. They scored again, twice.  
  
"Forty to Zero!" Slytherin scored. "Forty to ten Gryffindor!"  
  
Cleo cheered when their team scored, then cheered on the seeker, twice having to knock a bludger away from getting in his path. "Cleo! Duck!" Cleo heard Sirius shout and she did, a bludger flew right above her head and she slapped it away, luckily it headed for the opposing team's seeker.  
  
Suddenly, there was a gigantic cheer from the Gryffindor side. Dan caught the snitch! "ONE HUNDRED NINETY TO TEN! GRYFFINDOR WINS THE MATCH!" John shouted, cheering. The Slytherin side all booed, but were drowned out by cheers.  
  
Everyone went into a circle, hugging Dan and having a group hug. "We won the match, we won the match!" Everyone chanted.   
  
Cleo felt four arms around her, hugging her tightly. They belonged to James Potter and Sirius Black.  
  
"You were GREAT!" They said, all patting her on the back, and the rest of her friends came down. Even Draco didn't mind the Slytherins lost.  
  
Cleo just smiled, blushing slightly from the cold air. "It was fun.." She said vaguely, drifting off, getting very tired and yawned.  
  
"Aww, is the baby getting sleepy?" Draco teased. Cleo nodded.  
  
"Yes mommy, can I have a nappy?" She said chuckling. "I'm going to get washed up, see you in the common room." Cleo called, heading back to the school.  
  
When Cleo came down stairs, wearing a different set of the same colored clothes, everyone was in there. There was music, dancing, food, everything.  
  
"Hey Cleo!" Astra said, dancing around with Remus, they walked over to her. "Really good out there on the field."  
  
"Yeah, thanks." Cleo smiled at her. "Any sign of the others?"  
  
"Well I'm right here!" James called, coming up to her. "Sirius is probably off snogging Lola or something."  
  
"For your information, we never snogged. Let alone kissed. And second off I dumped her." Sirius said, plopping onto an armchair.  
  
Cleo looked at him. "Aww, I'm sorry." She said sincerely, but for some reason she didn't mean it. Oddly enough, she was glad he dumped Lola.  
  
"Why? What happened?" James asked, sitting down on an armchair next to him.  
  
Sirius just shrugged. "Well for one, she was flirting with some guys in Ravenclaw, and I caught her snogging with one. I asked what she was doing and she said it was because I wouldn't do anything with her. And we never really clicked, you know?" He didn't really seem that down.  
  
"Oh." The others all said.  
  
"Well Sirius, there are plenty more girls out there who'd give their right leg to date a 'cool' guy like you." Cleo tried to keep her voice normal, but there was a bit of anger hinting around. It was true. All the girls goggled at the Marauders, basically because they were popular and cute. She didn't understand how these girls could care whether they had the most popular, or hot guy. Honestly, some people were so dense.  
  
He just shrugged and sighed leaning back, then looked at the crowd. "What's this for Prongs, ol' pal?"  
  
"For winning the match!" James said, grinning and dragged them off the chairs and into the crowd...  
  
-------------------------  
  
Hope ya liked the chapter! 


	12. Cleo's making money!

( This chapter, isn't really much of a plot maker, but it does hae a bit of what will be the plot. an EVER SO TINY SLICE. Now, I don't want to come off as desperate, however, REVIEW IT PLEASE!!! ANYTHING! I just want to know people are enjoying meh story!  
  
jamespotter24 ~~~ Aww... thanks James! -tear- So nice!  
  
nameless writer ~~~ Thanks for the support ^.^ )  
  
Cleo's makin the money!  
  
"Hey Cleo, there's a Hogsmeade trip coming up!" Astra said, dragging her some what to the notice board in the common room. "Are you going to go?"  
  
"I don't know.. I don't have much money. We split the rest of the money and left some for emergencies, remember?" Cleo asked, standing by the board and looking at it.  
  
"Yeah.. well.. we could still look at stuff." Astra said shrugging and wrote her name on the list. "It's in seven days. Saturday."  
  
Cleo nodded that she heard her, and sat down on the couch, looking at the fire. Her family had a lot of money, though she never really used it. But Christmas was coming up in around three weeks.. she really wanted to buy her friends some presents.. or something.   
  
"Cleo. CLEEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOO!" A familiar voice said in a sing song way.   
  
"Whaaaaaaaaaaaaat?" Cleo asked in the same tone, looking around to see Sirius running over to her, Potions book and parchment in hand. He sat down next to her, and said sweetly.  
  
"I love you."  
  
"What do you want?" "Ashwork. TWO ROLLS WOMAN! TWO ROLLS!" Sirius said dramatically, shaking her.  
  
"I know, Padfoot. I was there." Cleo smiled at him innocently.   
  
"Yes.. I know that. But yours is already three rolls. AND you write SMALL." Sirius emphasized the words and, and small.  
  
"So?"  
  
Sirius sighed. "Will you help me?"  
  
"What was that?" Cleo grinned. Anytime he asked for help, they always went through the same pattern. He rolled his eyes.  
  
"Oh ruler of the universe, oh great one, will you please assist me in my assignment, your royal highASS." Cleo playfully shoved his arm.  
  
"Haha. You ask me so much, soon I'll make you pay!" Cleo said then froze, looking like Christmas came early. "THAT'S IT! PAY!" Everyone stared at this outburst and watched as Cleo ran up to the dormitory.  
  
"Well thanks for the help." Sirius muttered and looked at Remus. "Remus. REEEMUUUSSS." He started over..  
  
Meanwhile, Cleo sat on her bed to brain storm ways to make money.  
  
For awhile Cleo thought, but each idea failed. She paced a bit, she lied on her bed, she did everything she could to think of ideas. Then she got it, and grinned.   
  
  
  
Lily let her use some of her wool, and at the time, Cleo sat on the couch, infront of the fire, knitting scarves.  
  
Cleo was suprisingly good at it, she had read about knitting in a book. At the moment, she was knitting a black and blue scarf, she already had two done. She would sell them. Cleo was pretty sure they'd make money, since it was getting colder, they were pretty, and people could use them to support your house and stuff.  
  
"Hey Cleo, watch'ya doing?" Sirius asked, glancing at the clock, it was four, and sat down on the couch next to her. Ever since he dumped Lola, he pretty much hung out with Cleo, since Astra was always with Remus, and Cleo was just fun to be around.  
  
"Making scarves. Hold still." Cleo said, grabbing one of her finished ones. She wanted to make sure it was long enough. It fit him. Cleo took it off, and continued on this one. She hoped that she could make three of each to sell. For some reason, it was faster knitting in the magic world, then for muggles. Sirius blinked.  
  
"Why?" "I need to make money some how." Was all she said.  
  
"Well there are OTHER ways you could make money..." Sirius threw her a sexy wink. Cleo looked at him and shoved him playfully.  
  
"Haha. Now, shut up and knit." Cleo said, handing him some gold and scarlet wool.  
  
"Give me one reason why I should." He asked, but knew Cleo could force him to do it. Cleo smiled sweetly at him.  
  
"Penguins."  
  
"All right, all right." He said, and began to knit in the same pattern. For a guy who never knit, he was pretty good at it. "So.. do I get anything out of this?"  
  
Cleo shrugged and shook her head. "Nope. You never asked." Was all she said, grinning as she finished the last one of the Ravenclaws, and started on one of the Gryffindors. It only took about an hour to make one, so with Sirius.. she could probably get six done in a few hours.  
  
"How much do you think they'll sell for?"  
  
"I don't know.. maybe three galleons a piece. Then, if I sold all of them, I'd make thirty six galleons." Cleo guessed, tilting her head. "Maybe a little more, little less."  
  
"And do I get any percent of the profit?" Sirius asked, sweetly, batting his eye lashes and making puppy whimper noises.  
  
Cleo looked at him pathetically. "Your rich. I'm not." And grinned, shoving him. His scarf fell down, and he attacked her on the couch, sitting on and tickling her.  
  
"No Sirius. Don't Sirius. BAD PADFOOT, BAD!" She roared, laughing insanely and tried to tickle him back, but went weak from the laughter. "Sit, boy, sit!" And he sat.  
  
The two laughed, then sighed greatly, Sirius went back to his work. "I needed that." Cleo sighed and continued with hers.  
  
"Me, too."  
  
The two worked for awhile, talking and all, when James walked up.  
  
"You do know that you missed dinner Sirius..." James said, leaning over the couch, looking at them, and the others came up too. Almost as if on cue, Sirius's stomach gurgled. Cleo prodded it in fright and admitted one word.  
  
"Creepy."  
  
"I did?" He asked blinking. "I never noticed.." The group laughed.  
  
"Padfoot, old friend, I think you may be ill!" Remus said through the laughter. Sirius just shrugged and looked at the clock. It was around 7:00 p.m.  
  
"He's been helping me make scarves, which now you can help, too." She said happily, handing James some wool.  
  
"Aww, but I don't want to!" He whined.  
  
" But you have to. I helped you with Potions on Thursday, so there. And I think I helped all of you, with the exception of Remus, on that essay..." Cleo said, as the others sat down. Draco whined.  
  
"Well it was HARD!"  
  
So, they all helped her knit, to pay her back.   
  
The next day, Cleo got out of bed, and grabbed the scarves they had made, putting them in her bag. With the others help, Cleo ended up making five for each house. This really pleased her, all she was hoping for were the three, but they insisted on helping her.  
  
She was rather tired, since she also sewed the first letter of each of the houses onto each scarf, and put a charm on the letters to make them shine in their house colors.   
  
"So how much did you make?" James asked, all of them sat around her.  
  
"Well, everyone bout them for the three galleons, expect Frank, who liked his so much he paid eight galleons for it! So I have sixty five galleons." She said, holding up a thick satchel. "Thanks a lot you guys, for the help." Then she grinned. "Group hug?"  
  
The others groaned, but she pulled them all into a hug, squeezing them ferociously. Sirius pulled back, rubbing his side. "Nice grip." Cleo smiled happily, and ran off to the notice board, writing her name on the sign up sheet. 


	13. Hogsmeade

(Next chapter is FINALLY up... Sorry for it being so late. PLEASE RATE AND REVIEW THIS! Please, please! Don't make me beg.. I want at least 28 reviews. 30 would be GREAT. The next chapter will be in Christmas. ^.^ Sorry that it's kind of short, the next one, I hope, will be longer.)  
  
Hogsmeade  
  
The carriage bumped hard, Cleo nearly fell off the seat during the bumpy ride. As they jolted along the path, Cleo hoisted herself up again and.. bump, she was down yet again. Sighing, she gave up and just sat there till the ride was over.  
  
When it finally DID end, Cleo was the first to crawl out, then the others followed along with her. Cleo smiled and looked around, all the same stores were there. Cleo really wanted to start Christmas shopping, and looked at them.   
  
"Why don't we split up, and meet back here in an hour?" James asked, looking up from his watch. The group nodded. Remus and Astra went off together, and Draco and James headed to the Quidditch store. Sirius was going to go with Cleo.. however she was no where in sight.  
  
Cleo, the second he said they'd split up, was off to shop for things for her friends. Cleo figured Sirius would want to tag along, but she wanted whatever she bought to be a surprise. So, Cleo twisted around in the crowd, to lose any followers..  
  
Cleo walked into a clothing store, that sold clothes. Cleo looked around, and found a pretty baby blue top that she thought Astra would like. Cleo paid for it, along with some light blue earrings, and ran into the book store in Hogsmeade.  
  
Cleo wondered what Remus would like. She knew he enjoyed books, so she wanted to get him something big, and a good read. Cleo spotted something that caught her eye. In the shelf, it was a big, thick, scarlet book, and in gold it had on the cover, "The Lone Wolf." It sounded nice, and as she flipped through it, it was a book about wolves, were wolves, and other things that might help Remus with his, er, little problem.  
  
She smiled happily as she paid for it, ignoring the strange look she got from the clerk, and strode out, heading to Zonkos for James' present. This would be easy, since she knew the thing he liked most. Dung bombs and Filibuster Fireworks.  
  
After buying James' present, Cleo walked around, trying to figure out what Draco would like. He had changed a lot during the year, and for the better. She knew he liked Quidditch a lot, so it was off to the Quidditch store she went.  
  
After buying his present, a small snitch in a small circle thing, that zoomed around, turning into different colors in its ball, Cleo had one more present to purchase. Sirius's present. This would be tricky, since she knew he liked Quidditch, and pranks, then quickly remembered something she saw in the Quidditch store, and turned around to get it.  
  
Inside, she went to a corner, and looked at the bludgers, and beaters clubs. She was pretty sure that Sirius' was wearing out, so she decided to get him one. The man at the register had carved the word 'Padfoot' in it for her, and she thanked him after paying, and strode out, carrying her bag of stuff she had bought.  
  
"Cleo!" Astra called, motioning for her to come over. Cleo did so, and by the time she got to her, the others had caught up, each carried a bag or so already. "How about we go get a drink at Hogs Head?" She asked. "Hogs Head?! Isn't that the rougher pub?" Cleo asked, slightly confused and slightly shocked, they never went there..  
  
"Yeah, but just for a change! And it'll be fun.. I guess." Sirius said, shrugging. Cleo gave in and the group went off toward the pub at the end of the street.  
  
"Six butterbeers." Cleo said to the bartender.  
  
"No, I'm buying." Sirius argued but James disagreed.  
  
"No I am." Draco shook his head.  
  
"No, me, I insist." "All right." Everyone said, grinning and laughed. He smirked and put a pile of coins onto the counter, the man grunted in reply and handed them their butterbeers and scratched is side, sitting back on a stool, reading a magazine, 'The Quibbler'.  
  
They grabbed a round table and sat down, chatting quietly and sipped their butterbeer for a minute, and heard some interesting conversation.  
  
"Did you feel the burn?" A man said quietly to his friend at the table. Both of them wore black robes, hoods over their heads. This wasn't all that strange, since you got a lot of strange folk in Hogs Head, like the Leaky Cauldron.  
  
"Yes, I think the Dark Lord is calling us for a meeting." His companion replied, taking a deep guzzle of some liquor. The group each glanced at one another, an eerie silence floated around the group of them.  
  
"He is. I hear were getting some new ones, and he's planning to kill off Dumbledore." The first man replied softly. The group pretended to talk, but quiet enough they could hear the conversation.   
  
"Dumbledore? Why Dumbledore?" The other man, who was a bit smaller, asked curiously.   
  
"Well, everyone knows, Albus is a very, very powerful wizard. With the Flamel thing, and everything else. If we bring him down, the Dark Lord will have a clear path. When he gains power, then WE will gain power." The first man said with confidence, but also a hint of nervousness. Cleo bit her lip. She couldn't help it and turned around.  
  
"Huh?" She asked, stupidly. The men, she couldn't see them, but they turned to each other, and then with a pop, they disappeared.  
  
Cleo leaned back in her chair, Sirius slid down slightly, but everyone had the same, stony, expression on their faces.  
  
"Yeah.." Draco said, everyone looked at him, Cleo and Astra especially. They knew that Lucius was a death eater, and the Marauders were pretty sure he would become on, or was one. Sirius blinked for a minute, then opened his mouth.  
  
"You don't think that Lucius was one of those guys, do you?"  
  
"Nah, I doubt it. Lucius had a much deeper voice, and they disapparated. No fifth year can disapparate. Though, you do know what this means, don't you? Their going to have a meeting with Voldemort -Draco cringed- and the other Death Eaters. And people will be joining." Cleo said, and there was a large, awkward, silence. 


	14. Almost Merry Christmas

(Almost) Merry Christmas!  
  
It was two days before Christmas when Astra ran into the common room.  
  
"Cleo! Cleo! Guess what!" She said, jumping onto the couch, making Cleo practically tumble to the floor.   
  
"What is it? Is something wrong?" Cleo asked, fixing her glasses, shutting her book and looked at Astra. Astra's hair was up in a messy bun, even messier when she jumped on the couch.  
  
"There's going to be a dance on Christmas day!"  
  
"What? Why? There is like, no one here. Me, you, Draco, and the Marauders are the only ones in Gryffindor. It'll be a small dance.." Cleo said, slightly confused.  
  
"Exactly! Dumbledore said it would be fun. It'll be RIGHT after dinner, so any food we eat, will be danced off!" Astra said happily. "I already told the guys, I'm going with Remus, poor James doesn't have anyone... Draco will just hang out with him. They've been hanging around together for awhile now. Are you going to go with Sirius?" She asked, sweetly.  
  
Cleo snorted. "Why would I go with... anyone? It's going to be a SMALL dance. Besides, aren't we going to just hang out together?" Astra just shrugged.  
  
"I was only suggesting.." The girl shrugged, smiling at her with innocence. Something was going on, and whatever it was, Cleo was suspicious.  
  
"Right... so where is Sirius.. and the others?" Cleo asked her, putting the book in her bag, and cupped her hands in her lap.  
  
"Remus and James are at the lake, and Sirius is in the library studying." Astra said, and Cleo chuckled.  
  
"No really, where's Sirius?"  
  
"At the library." "He is NOT!"  
  
"Why isn't he?" Astra smirked, and cocked an eyebrow, tilting her head ever so slightly. Cleo blinked for a second.  
  
"Well he's Sirius. Mr. Cool. Mr. Popular. What's he doing in the library, STUDYING?" She asked, not wanting to be rude.  
  
"I don't know. Why don't you ask him?" Astra said, halo and all.  
  
"I.. I think I will." Cleo said, eyeing the halo before she was off down to the library. Astra snickered as the girl left, and Remus and James came out, carrying boxes of Christmas decorations and stuff.  
  
  
  
"Sirius? What are you doing.. studying?" Cleo asked, sitting down next to him, and looked over his shoulder. It was a Potions book. "Potions?! Why.. Potions?"  
  
"Why not Potions?" He asked, looking up at her. "Why are you so surprised?"  
  
"Well.. I.. Not to be rude.. It's just that- you're not exactly..." Cleo muttered. "The studying type is all.."  
  
"So you think Mr. Cool never needs to study?" He asked, grinning at her. "Some of us, unlike you, need to STUDY, to get good grades in Potions. I, unlike you, don't try and seduce the teacher-" Slap.  
  
"I DO NOT SEDUCE HIM, SIRIUS ORION BLACK!!!" Cleo shouted. Ouch. Full name. Cleo glared at him, he just smiled sweetly.  
  
He recoiled and said quickly, "Don't hit me!"  
  
Cleo sighed, glaring at him, having the urge to kick him in the shin, but didn't. Cleo looked over his shoulder at what he was reading. It was for the homework. Cleo was slightly shocked, since the homework wasn't due till two weeks. This was much unlike Sirius, to be studying, AND doing homework early.   
  
"Are you feeling all right?" Was all she asked, putting a hand to his forehead, looking him dead in the eye.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine." He smiled, and gently lowered her hand. "Are you?"  
  
"Never better." Cleo nodded, rather vaguely and looked back at his book. "Are you doing the essay?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm almost finished with it. I only have two more inches, then I'll be done." Sirius said happily, and began writing for a minute. Cleo watched him.  
  
He seemed to concentrate hard, his eyes were narrowed slightly, he had his quill gripped firmly in his right hand. Some of Sirius' hair fell lightly on his shoulders, bangs hung so she couldn't see his eyes, but knew they were reading as he wrote.  
  
"Done." He said, shutting his book and putting down his quill. As he packed his stuff away, he asked, "Want to go back to the common room?"  
  
"Sure. Astra was telling me about the dance. I'm sure it will be rather fun, won't it?" She asked, as he got up, and she followed suit.  
  
"Yeah, she told me all about it. Dumbledore is known to come up with random things like this." Sirius said, as they began to walk out of the library, Madam Pompfrey was dusting in the Restricted Section, giving them odd looks.  
  
  
  
"Wow... this is.. beautiful.." Cleo gasped slightly as she walked into the common room, admiring James, Remus, Astra, and Draco's work.  
  
The entrance had golden and red tinsel and garland all around it, also covering the mantel piece, along with lights which seemed to float by themselves. Crystal colored like lights dangled alone from the ceiling, and colors were all around them. There was some holly and mistletoe scattered about also, and fake snow dotted the tops of things.  
  
"It's beautiful! I can't believe it!" Cleo said, as Sirius turned around from looking at the book shelf, which small, transparent, fake snow faeries floated about.  
  
James, Remus, Astra, and Draco grinned at them, standing a few feet away, shoulder to shoulder. James grinned with a glint in his eye and told them, "Step forward."  
  
So they did so. Now there were right next to each other, Sirius' arm brushed slightly against hers as they looked in confusion at the four.  
  
"Look down." James said, still smiling. So they did. The other three were grinning ear to ear now. "Look up." Damn it. They were under the mistletoe.  
  
Cleo took in a sharp gasp, as if being punched in the stomach, or that's how it felt. She felt her face warm up, a lot. Sirius' was slowly draining of color, each of them stared at each other. "No. That's not- not fair! You tricked us!" Cleo said.  
  
"Either way, your under it. And you have to do.."  
  
".. What you have to do." Draco grinned, finishing off for James.  
  
The two sighed and took a breath, looking at each other. Cleo was thinking of ways to slowly kill her friends, one by one. Something painful would be lovely.. And Sirius was thinking the same thing. The two leaned in, Cleo felt like she was being held down by sand bags. Before it happened, Cleo flicked her eyes up to meet his, who looked nervous.. and hopeful? His lips touched hers.  
  
So soft and light, gentle and warm. She felt in a bliss, praying her knees didn't give way and send her tumbling to the floor. It was over too soon. Sirius pulled back and she did, though slightly slower than he. She sighed and then got over it quickly, and mouthed to Astra 'Sleep with your eyes open.' and then looked around.  
  
"Loved the decorations.." Sirius said, looking at the ceiling, though it might have been an excuse to be wary of anymore mistletoe. Cleo nodded in agreement, though vaguely, still glaring at Astra, mentally harming her.   
  
"I'll be in the dorm, working on some writing. Astra! Why don't you come." She said, dragging her friend upstairs and slammed the door, wheeling around.  
  
"What the hell did you do that for? This is NOT funny. How could you?" Cleo whispered, glaring at the girl.  
  
"You can't say you didn't like it." Astra said, smiled in a knowing way, a mischievous glint in her eye.  
  
"I- I- DON'T TRY AND CHANGE THE SUBJECT!" Cleo hissed at her. "That was a sick, sick joke!"   
  
"It wasn't sick. It was funny. We planned it as a prank." Astra grinned.  
  
"Would you like it if it was YOU and Remus?" Cleo glared at her.  
  
"Yeah!" Astra said happily. "Were um.. going.. out." She said, looking at her feet, ashamed for not telling her friend.  
  
"You, WHAT? Why didn't you tell me?" Cleo asked, slightly hurt, sitting on the bed.  
  
"Well.. we just.. happened. I'm sorry. It was last week.. I'm sorry." She said, sitting down on her own bed. "But. To change the subject, I think Sirius liked the kiss as much as you."  
  
  
  
The next day, Cleo came down to breakfast last, walking over to her friends. The conversation at Hogs head, and the kiss yesterday had been long forgotten, they acted like nothing ever happened. She sat down, and greeted them, they said hi back, and she began to eat a piece of bacon, and glanced over at the headmaster, who sat at the Teacher's table, in the center, in his chair, fingering his beard, and gazing around the room.  
  
Cleo always admired Dumbledore, even if he was a bit wacky. Wacky or not, he was fun, yet old, and wise. You would never really picture him to be funny, or witty, if you looked at him. He looked old serious, and quite smart. Dumbledore must have felt the presence of eyes watching him, since he looked over at Cleo's table, and smiled at her. She smiled back and went back to her breakfast, taking a sip of lemonade.  
  
"So, now that Cleo is back to earth, what should we do today?" James asked, the group snorted as Cleo scowled.  
  
"Har. Har. Har." Cleo said dryly, rolling her eyes. "Why don't we all go back to sleep?" She asked, putting her head on the table.  
  
"Why not the library?" Remus asked. Everyone groaned a no.  
  
"How about the lake then?" Sirius asked. Cleo shook her head.  
  
"Too cold." "Well then.. why don't we just explore?" Draco suggested. "Walk around the halls or something. Just waste the time."  
  
"Sounds like a plan to me!" Cleo said, grinning happily, and got up, dragging the others along with her.  
  
  
  
They had explored a lot, till lunch, then after, till dinner. They were finally worn out and went back to the common room rather lately, and went to their dorms, Cleo and Astra giggled excitedly about the day coming up. Cleo undressed into a pair of short, black shorts and a white T-shirt, and crawled into bed, setting her glasses on the bed stand. Almost as soon as she hit the pillow, she was fast asleep, into a weird dream.  
  
***  
  
Cleo and the others ran down a hall, with their wand out, and the hall kept stretching longer and longer. Suddenly a door flew open, and they ran into it, then another door. They stopped, and slowly opened, the door creaked ever so slightly. They crept in, concealed under the invisibility cloak. Around them, was a huge, gigantic room, filled with death eaters, who surrounded a platform with a large chair, its back turned to them. They took a step, and the cloak accidentally slipped off. "OH NO!"  
  
***  
  
Cleo sat up, her forehead dripped slightly of sweat. She swung her feet off the bed, and put them on the floor, then lifted them slightly from the shock of the coldness. She grabbed her glasses and put them on, and opened the dormitory's door. Cleo saw Sirius sitting on the couch, watching the fire, which gave off the only light. Smirking, the girl crept down the stairs, holding her breath, not making a noise, and snuck up behind him.  
  
"Boo!" She said loudly, grabbing onto his shoulders, he jumped up and yelled in fright, only giving her the satisfaction of scaring him, she leaned on the side of the couch laughing. "Haha, you should have seen it!"  
  
Cleo walked around the couch, and with no warning, Sirius grabbed her arm, and pulled her onto his lap, and began tickling her. She laughed hard, grabbing his hands, telling him to stop, but he was stronger. "Say Sirius is the best." He said, tickling her, she whispered it. "I can't hear you."  
  
"Sirius is- is the- b-best." She cackled, as his fingers traveled down her sides. He smirked and whispered to her in his best seductive tone.  
  
"I know where you get tickled the most." Sirius said, his fingers traveling down her legs to her feet, slowly.  
  
"Oh no..." Cleo gasped, "No. No. NOT THE FEET." She roared with laughter when he hit the target, and she tried to kick but he held her knees down. "Stop it! Stop it!" Cleo shouted, grabbing his hand and biting down hard on it.  
  
"OW!" He said, pulling his hand back. "Gee, you have pointy teeth." He said, she gave him a toothy grin.  
  
"That's what you get when I tell you to stop and you don't." Cleo said.  
  
"Yeah, yeah. What are you doing down here anyway?" Sirius asked, pulling her off his lap and right next to him.  
  
"I can't sleep the night before Christmas." She said, yawning and leaned against him. This was true, she never could sleep the night before Christmas. The dream was probably just a nightmare, Cleo figured.. or hoped. "What about you?"  
  
"The same. Christmases are always fun, especially the presents." He said, grinning at her. "I always spend Christmas here."   
  
"Yeah, me too. It's so pretty then, and I love it when almost no one is there. I wonder why Dumbledore wants a dance..." Cleo said cheerfully, having no problem with him being next to her. Even with his body warmth, she was still cold, and shivered slightly, goose bumps crept up her arms, and she put her head on his shoulder, and felt his cool arm press against her cheek. She sighed, wanting warmth, wanting to go back to her nice, comfy, warm, fluffy bed. Though, Cleo also wanted to stay here, alone, with Sirius.  
  
Sirius must have figured she was cold, since her magicked a large quilt and put it over the both of them, it helped a bit. Cleo closed her eyes and drifted to sleep before she could say good night, and Sirius did soon after. 


	15. Merry Christmas

Merry Christmas!  
  
Cleo awoke slowly, and opened her eyes slowly. Her glasses were slightly askew, she was sitting in an odd position, and she was leaning against something solid, soft, and warm. She rubbed her eyes and looked at what it was. It was Sirius.  
  
She slowly remembered last night, and sighed against him. How she would give to touch his cheek, and brush a few of those strands of hair away from his face. But no. She couldn't. If he woke up, it would be the worst. Cleo sighed as she leaned against him, and smiled slightly, his arm was around her waist, she slid hers down to his, resting her hand beside his own.  
  
Cleo closed her eyes, she was a bit tired, or was really tired, and felt her eye lids and mind getting heavy, she might fall back into a sleep. However, the presence of Sirius's hands and body so close to hers kept her awake, she wanted to enjoy every moment she had, whether he was awake or not. He was so innocent looking whenever he slept..  
  
Cleo sighed deeply, and shut her eyes, again...   
  
(Sirius's POV)  
  
Sirius became awake, but had his eyes shut. He wasn't ready to get up, he could stay in his bed for a long time. Except he wasn't in bed.  
  
He was sitting in an odd position, his eyes flew open, he was on the couch. He looked over and saw the object of his obsession - or desire, in his arms, fast asleep. Sirius smiled, inside his head he was cheering away, but he lay quiet, in the presence of Cleo, so peaceful and calm. For once, they were fighting, or bickering, or laughing or tickling. They just sat there, quiet and serene. Sirius looked down at her and sighed.   
  
Her short blonde hair rested messily on her head, and her glasses were tilted at an odd angle. Her hand was next to his, her long fingers curled up slightly. He noticed goose bumps on her arms, and shifted, bringing her slightly closer to warm her. Sirius wanted so much, to touch her face or arms, but didn't dare try and wake her. It would be an odd sight, if he was touching her cheek, and her eyes flew open and stared at him. He slightly shivered at that prospect and sighed, shutting his eyes in hopes of going back to sleep, or try to at least.  
  
  
  
(Cleo again)  
  
"IT'S CHRISTMAS!!!" Four voices bellowed into the ears of Cleo and Sirius. They sprang awake, or their eyes flew open, and they looked around at the presents on the carpet, each grinned from ear to ear happily.  
  
Cleo pulled out of Sirius's arms rather reluctantly, neither met the others eyes as they blushed and looked at their presents. Everyone took their place next to their own presents, Sirius and Cleo stayed on the couch.  
  
Cleo picked a big one up and looked at the card. "From Draco.. this'll be interesting." Cleo grinned and opened the box slowly, as did the others with theirs. Cleo sighed as she looked inside. There was a box inside it, slightly smaller. Then another one, and then another one after that. Then there was another one, and another one after that. AND then there was another box inside that one, and a small one, wrapped in tons of wrapping paper.  
  
The gang was all laughing, thinking it was funny opening seven boxes. Well, after she got the wrappings off, there was a small green jewelry box, the kind that held a ring of necklace. She smiled as she opened it then looked inside, pulling out a paper that said 'I O U'. She snorted and slapped Draco on the arm playfully.  
  
He laughed, with the others, and pulled out a small box. Cleo glared at him warily and opened it. Inside, was a beautiful necklace, that had small, stone animals on it. Like cat, dog, wolf, and other things like that. She grinned and thanked him. Then he opened his present and began to play with it, and grinned happily.  
  
Cleo opened James' present next, which was a small, Gryffindor banner, she could use to hang up somewhere.  
  
"Go and wave it." He said, grinning.  
  
Cleo blinked and did so, the flag gave off a very loud roar. "Whoa..." Everyone said, Cleo was a bit pale, since it was so loud. She thanked him greatly and moved it to the side, very slowly, and very carefully.  
  
She opened Astra's next, and pulled the ball out. It was one of those rubbery water yo-yo thingys that she loved to play with. "Thanks Astra!" she said, beginning to play with it, not missing. Cleo was surprised she found this MUGGLE toy in a MAGIC store..  
  
"Miss it. Like.. drop it accidentally." Astra said. Cleo nodded.  
  
She slipped the loop around her middle finger and began bouncing and catching it, then purposely missed. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH" The yo-yo laughed, so the whole common room heard it. "Whoa..." She said...  
  
"Don't worry. After you play with it a lot, it stops laughing, and when you miss, it just gives you a tip, like what you did wrong." Astra said, everyone wanted to play with it.  
  
"No.. MINE!" Cleo snapped and whimpered, holding it onto it. They all laughed and chatted.. and Cleo picked up something heavy.  
  
"Thanks Remus." she said as she opened it. It was a book, of course, but very interesting, indeed. 'Unique Spells.' Was the title. It didn't sound interesting, but it was. She opened it, and there would be spells, and stuff about the spell, and things that happened with it.  
  
Cleo looked down at a small box, and turned it over, it had Sirius' name on it. She looked up at him, and saw a light crimson grow on his face. "Open it." He said.  
  
She did so, taking off the gold paper and there was a small green box, that held a ring or necklace. She opened it, and there was a small, silver ring, with a simple Sapphire in it. She looked up at him, Sirius was now very deeply red. "Thank you.. it's beautiful." She whispered, smiling, and slipped it on.  
  
It fit perfectly and she suddenly felt calmer, and more at ease.  
  
"It's a Thinking ring. It can help you think if your really confused. Do you like it?" Sirius asked, blushing. Cleo nodded and hugged him.  
  
The others liked their presents from her, and she liked theirs. Then they grabbed their stockings, which Hogwarts seemed to fill magically with candy and small toys.  
  
Cleo, from her stocking alone, got two boxes over every flavor jelly beans, five chocolate frogs, and some other candies and pastries.  
  
After the group looked at their presents, James grinned and said something to Sirius, and he agreed. "Why don't we have a snowball fight?"   
  
The group agreed, and went to change into warmer clothes and stomped outside. It was cool, and not freezing, and the snow was wet, so it would make for good snowballs.  
  
The group split up, Cleo, Astra, and Sirius on one side, the others on the other side, and they began the war.  
  
The group battled, long and hard for an hour, after falling onto the ground, they decided enough was enough, all were soaked from the icy, cold, wet snow.  
  
As they trailed back to the castle, Astra turned to Cleo and Sirius. "Oh, and for the dance, your going together." She said cheerfully. They blinked.  
  
"When were WE informed of this?" Sirius blinked.  
  
"When did WE decide on it?" Cleo asked.  
  
"Your being informed now, and we decided for you, since you should go together. And that's that." She said, and the others marched along. Cleo sighed and looked at Sirius who just shrugged, and they followed the others.  
  
"I need to talk to you guys. Last time I dreamt-" Cleo began but was cut off by a Ravenclaw, Whitney Manson.  
  
"Hey guys!" She said, opening the Hogwart's door and letting them in. "So your staying, too? Me and Atticus are the only Ravenclaws. I don't know where he is, so can I hang out with you?" She asked this in a hurry.   
  
James looked at the rest of his group, all they did was shrug or blink. "Um... yeah..." James blinked, taking in everything she said at once.   
  
"Thanks, it's kind of lonely. There is only three Hufflepuffs, but their first years and I don't know their names, and then theres the Slytherins, Lucius and Severus, but I'd NEVER hang out with one of them. Their mean." Whitney babbled.  
  
Cleo nodded in agreement, and edged slightly closer to Sirius, as if Whitney would jump and attack him. Though, of course, this was not going to happen, but she just felt like doing it. Her arm brushed against his and she blushed, muttering a sorry, and then turned to the others. "Where are we going now?" She asked.  
  
Remus looked at his watch and then sat, "To lunch!" With that, Sirius took a sigh of relief and patted his stomach.  
  
"Good, I'm hungry." And with that, everyone, but James, replied with a groan.  
  
  
  
After lunch, the group decided to split. Astra and Whitney thought it would be good to give Cleo a make over, and get ready for the dance early. The event of taking Cleo away was actually a rather interesting one..  
  
"NO! YOU WON'T TAKE ME!" Cleo shrieked in the hall, grabbing onto Sirius' arm and pleaded. "Don't let them take me! I'm too young to go! SAVE ME!" She cried loudly, as Astra sighed and grabbed her waist and began to pull. "NO!!!"  
  
When Sirius was finally pried loose of Cleo, the guys just stood there, and watch her be dragged off. Surprisingly, she put up a good fight, and managed to drag James off slightly down the hall, but the girls managed to pry her hands off her captive.  
  
Then, when they were going around a corner, Cleo grabbed the wall, and they yanked hard till her grip slipped and they dragged her doom...  
  
Astra let Whitney into the common room, but said the password quiet enough that she wouldn't here, and they headed to the dormitory, having to haul Cleo up the stairs and she kicked and threw a fit, and tied her to a chair.  
  
(MEAN WHILE)   
  
"Cleo is one odd woman." Sirius said, leaning back in his chair in an empty classroom. "Most girls LIKE dressing up and make up."  
  
Draco nodded and agreed. "Honestly, you two make the perfect couple. Both LOVE to pull pranks on Slytherins..." His eye started twitching as he thought about some of the pranks. "And hate Snape." He added. "Cleo likes dogs, too!"   
  
"Yeah, Cleo is crazed." Remus finished and nodded. "Astra is pretty much the fashion queen in Gryffindor, I don't want to know what their putting Cleo through." He grinned.  
  
"I don't see why there's a dance, anyway. Dumbledore said we should dress up a bit, too. I will NEVER understand that man." James said proudly.  
  
"Nor will any of us, mate." Sirius said, patting him on the back, cheerfully. "So who are you and Draco going with?"  
  
"Each other." James grimaced, Remus blinked.  
  
"Gee, Prongs, I never knew you leaned that way..." Remus said, slightly stunned, staring at him oddly.  
  
"I DON'T! WE DON'T!" James said, slapping his forehead. "Remus is going with Astra, Sirius is with Cleo, were just going to hang around."  
  
"Speaking of Cleo and I, why did you make us go together? Without even ASKING if you could play Matchmaker?" Sirius said, standing up with his hands on his hips, and glaring at them for an explanation.  
  
"Well it's obvious, isn't it, Padfoot? We KNOW you fancy her." Remus said, smirking at him, the others nodded.  
  
"I- I do not!" Sirius stuttered, his face beginning to get pink. Damned blushing. Everyone eyed him as if to say 'Oh I bet you don't.' He didn't like being eyed like that, it was EXTREMELY un nerving. He looked at his feet and said quietly, "Is it that obvious?"  
  
(And in the dorms...)  
  
"So which dress will you wear?" Astra said, rummaging through the closet. "How about this white one, or the lavender one?" She said, holding them near Cleo, who was trying to pull the ropes off. "Why not some jeans and a T-shirt?" "Because, it's supposed to be a bit formal, Dumbledore said so when you were in Lala land dreaming of Sirius." Astra said. Cleo could have kicked her for saying it infront of Whitney. Whitney wasn't supposed to know, neither was Astra, anyway.  
  
"I do not!" She hissed.  
  
"Do too." "Do not."  
  
"Do too." Astra said.  
  
"Do too." Whitney agreed.  
  
"Is it THAT obvious?" She said. They nodded. Cleo groaned and slumped in her chair. "I'm not going then." "Yes you are. We WILL drag you down there if we have to. But you better be mature enough to act like a lady. Or at least pretend." Astra added with a snort of laughter.   
  
After they wrestled Cleo into her dress, which was the lavender one. It was simple, straight, with tank top like straps. Then it was time for the make up. As a compromise, Cleo was allowed to pick the make up, which she picked only the lightest of the colors.  
  
"I hate make up." She muttered as they put it on her, totally ignoring her. "NOT SO HEAVY!" She whined and argued.  
  
Finally, it was time for dinner and the dance. Cleo sighed and whispered, 'Thank You.' and ran out of the dorm, and down the stairs, the guys were waiting for them, Whitney would see them later at the dance.  
  
"Wow, Cleo, you look great." Sirius breathed, looking her up and down. The others nodded and Astra came down, Remus went over and kissed his date. The first kiss the group had seen since Remus and Astra started going out.  
  
"Yeah, yeah." Cleo muttered, and magicked a wet cloth to take the make up off, but Astra grabbed it out of her hands.   
  
"Keep an eye on her, Sirius. She'll do about anything to get out of that dress." Astra said, and Remus and James snorted with laughter, in their ideas of what she meant. "Not like that!" The girl said, slapping Remus' arm.  
  
Cleo sighed, and looked up at the ceiling, and realized she was under the mistletoe and ran away from under it. "Well then, let's go." She said.  
  
The guys simply wore dress pants, shirt and tie, and a jacket or none, and Astra wore a dress much like Cleo's, except it was blue, and her make up was heavier.  
  
Cleo wore Draco's necklace, and had never taken the ring off, even in her struggle for freedom from the clutches of Astra and Whitney. As they walked down the hall, Cleo cupped her hands, rubbed the ring slightly, and sighed happily.  
  
When they got to the Great Hall, the girls gasped and smiled together. There were evergreen trees, some fifteen feet tall, all powdered with fake snow, gold and silver bubbles that hooked around the trees, lights and ornaments. Snow fell everywhere gently, except when you touched it, it wasn't there, and it didn't cover the floor either. The whole Hall was lit up with gold and silver candles and lights, it was all quiet beautiful.  
  
The group took their seats at their lonely table, but Dumbledore motioned them over to sit at the Head table, the other students had been sitting with them, also.   
  
After dinner, they got party favours, and played with them. Cleo had one a Wizard chess set, Exploding Snap, some candy, colored Quills, and a never ending ink quill.  
  
Dumbledore finally stood up, and faced them, as if everyone was there. "Now. I know there aren't many of you here, but we have decided to have a small, fun dance for those of you who are. Now, grab a partner and have fun!"  
  
Astra and Remus went onto the floor, as did two of the Huffle puffs. Whitney and a brown haired boy named Atticus came onto the floor, also.   
  
James nudges Sirius and Cleo, and pushed them onto the floor, and they shrugged, and began to dance. Sirius put his arms around her waist, and she awkwardly slid her arms around his neck, and they began to sway to the smooth beat. Dumbledore made the others, including Snape and Malfoy go onto the floor, and dance, even by themselves.  
  
Surprisingly, it was rather fun, especially when they were forced to sing Christmas carols, including the Slytherins.  
  
"God rest you merry, gentlemen, Let nothing you dismay, Remember Christ our Savior, Was born on Christmas Day; To save us all from Satan's power, When we were gone astray. O tidings of comfort and joy, Comfort and joy, O tidings of comfort and joy!" They sang God Rest Ye' Marry Gentlemen, and some others, it was all quite fun, even Lucius and Snape seemed to be enjoying the carols, ever so slightly. The teachers even got into the swing of it.  
  
Cleo yawned as they sat back down. "Are you tired?" Sirius said, looking weary in the face, as well. Cleo nodded. "Shall we head back in, early?"  
  
Cleo agreed, and the two of them headed out. Astra saw this and grinned at Remus, who gave James and Draco a wink and nudged to the door.  
  
  
  
The two of them walked down the hall, then Sirius turned to her. "Thanks for the beaters club, I love it." He smiled slightly at her.  
  
"Thanks for the ring." She said holding her hand up. Sirius looked at the ring, then her, then the ring again, and leaned in...  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
CLIFFE!!!!!!!! AHAHAHAHAHAH. So they didn't kiss. I changed it a bit because I was at a dead end. Hope you LUFF it. ^.^ 


	16. I had a dream

Sorry this chapter has been so late, if you saw the first to chapters, I had said I was re-doing some. I hope you like this one, please read and review it, please. PLEASE.   
  
Notice: Sigh.. no.. I don't own Harry Potter. Yet. ^.^  
  
I.. had a dream.  
  
"We, Uh, better get going." Cleo said, and Sirius pulled back abruptly, and nodded, as if he had been leaning over to see something.  
  
The truth was, Cleo was too scared, if he had leaned in and she did, and she kissed him.. bad things could happen. He would probably think she was crazy, and push her away. She couldn't handle the rejection like that.  
  
Cleo didn't want to think about it, really. She just wanted this to have never happened. In months, she would be going back, having to forget about Sirius and all of them. Cleo shut her eyes. Why is the first person I like, the one I'll never see again?  
  
The thought of that line, made her heart sink, and felt slightly queasy. She had never, ever liked a man before. And now, when she finally does, and really does, she will never have him. This isn't fair. Cleo thought with more anger than sadness. She scrunched her eyes shut, hoping when she opened them it would be nothing but a dream. She opened them, but next to her was still Sirius, the halls were still slightly different, and they were still back in time.  
  
The trip was very quiet, neither of them seemed to want to talk. Cleo had nothing to say, and she sensed Sirius was the same. So, after the silent trip, they finally got to the Pink Fat Lady portrait. Sirius broke the silence in saying the password, Opal lion, and they went inside, sitting on the couch, in more silence.   
  
"Well, the dance was fun, wasn't it?" Cleo asked, trying to start a conversation. Sirius nodded and said it was nice, leaning against the couch, in a deep thought. Cleo sighed and shut her eyes. "I'm going to change and hit the bed. You coming?" She yawned.  
  
Sirius stared at her and pulled on his usual grin, "Is there room for both of us in there?" He said blinking, ever so innocently.  
  
Cleo rolled her eyes and snorted, going upstairs to the dorm. She opened the door and turned around to wave to him, and saw that his eyes were on her. Quickly, the girl waved and went inside, shutting the door. She got changed into long pajama bottoms, with a long T-shirt that went down to her knees over that.   
  
After stretching a bit, Cleo crawled into bed, with an open ear. She heard the others slowly coming in, and heard some of the discussion.  
  
"So where's Cleo?" A girl's voice asked, Astra's.  
  
"Dormitory." Sirius said simply.  
  
"So what..." But Cleo didn't hear the end of it, since she slowly fell asleep, into another, odd dream.  
  
***   
  
"Ow." A girl whispered, "Your stepping on my foot." The voice seemed to come from no where. Cleo was standing in a long, dark, low hallway, confused. It was all stone, like a tunnel sort of, the only light to be seen were torches, that flickered an eerie yellow, orange, red, and a brilliant green.   
  
"Well you don't have to practically stand on me!" Another voice hissed. Cleo looked around, the voices seemed to be coming a bit infront of her.   
  
"Who's there?" She said loudly. The voices didn't say anything, but she didn't hear the ruffle of a cloak, or bodies suddenly freezing. She blinked, then realized that her voice didn't echo. It should have since this was a tunnel like thing.  
  
"HELLO?" She shouted. Still no answer and still no echo.  
  
Achoo. Cleo heard a sneeze, and a bunch of voices went 'Sssh!' She heard someone say sorry, and they seemed to be fading, as if they were moving away. Cleo fought with herself, to run away and get out of there, and her curiosity. Curiosity got the best of her, and she began to walk on, "Hello?" She asked timidly, but it seemed like no one could hear her.  
  
"Now, where, too?" A voice whispered.  
  
"I DON'T KNOW!!!" Cleo shouted angrily. First off, they were ignoring her, and now their asking questions!  
  
"All I remember is a door. I think it's at the end. Look! I see the end, I think." Cleo heard a voice whisper, that sounded a lot like hers.  
  
Cleo followed the voices, and she could see the end, too. She saw a door, and inched closer.  
  
"There it is!" Her sound-alike voice hissed. Cleo watched as the door creeped open, as if someone was opening it. There was a brilliant orange and yellow light that peeked out of the crack, like a fire.   
  
"It's time for the Death Eaters to unite-" She heard a loud voice boom. She was about to go inside when..  
  
***  
  
Cleo sat upright, and rubbed her head. Astra was already asleep in her bed, she glanced at the clock. "1:00 a.m." The clock read. She rubbed her eyes and put her glasses on, trying to think fast. The dream rushed back to her, and she put her elbows on her knees, her hands cupped her face as she tried to think. She remembered her first dream, and thought immediately to talk to her friends. Now. But Cleo didn't want to get them mad at her, for waking her up. Though, these dreams were beginning to scare her slightly. They were getting longer each time.  
  
"Astra.. Astra.. wake up." Cleo whispered, pushing her sleeping friend gently awake. Cleo mumbled and groaned, rolling over and looking at Cleo with a lazy, half asleep expression.  
  
She mumbled something that sounded like "What?" In four languages put together. "Meet me in the common room. I need to talk to you and the guys." She said, and left Astra alone, going to the boy's dormitory.  
  
"Sirius.. Sirius." She nudged Sirius.   
  
"What?" He asked clearly, obviously he hadn't been asleep. The black haired boy asked, laying in a T-shirt and boxers, and looked at her with his weary, but awake eyes. "What's wrong?" He asked sitting up with ease.  
  
"It's 1:00 a.m. Why aren't you asleep?"  
  
"I can ask you the same thing. I don't know. But why are you up?" Sirius asked curiously.  
  
"I need to talk to you guys in the common room. Help me wake up the others. You do James and Draco, I'll get Remus." Cleo said, and turned over to the other bed, and gently woke Remus up.  
  
They walked down the stairs, Remus sat down next to Astra on the couch, along with Draco. Sirius sat down on one armchair, James on the other. They were all yawning or looking weary, wondering why they were up so early.  
  
"So what's up, Cleo?" James asked.  
  
Cleo stood infront of the fire, pacing slightly, looking at them nervously, as if she was about to give a speech. Cleo took a breath, "This will sound weird, but I had a dream- a- a nightmare, I guess you'd call it."  
  
Draco blinked and stared. "I don't want to be rude or anything, but you brought us all down here to tell us about a dream? Isn't that what muggle physco-cologists are for?"  
  
"It wasn't just one dream. It was a second dream, but from my view. It seemed so real. I heard these voices, they were talking, and didn't seem to hear me. I shouted to them, and the tunnel we were in didn't seem to echo."  
  
"I've heard about the anti-echo spells. It's a charm, so that no matter what you say or scream, it won't echo. It was just a dream Cleo.." "I had a dream like it at Christmas Eve, too. Except this was in another point of view. Last time I was me, and all of us were around each other. I think we were under the cloak. This time I was me, and I was walking around, with nothing."  
  
"So?" Remus blinked. "A dream is a dream Cleo.."  
  
"It's not just that.. I-I.. right before I got inside, there was a huge voice, and it said 'It's time for the Death Eaters to unite.' Don't you remember the Hogsmeade trip? That conversation?" Cleo asked, trying to get them to believe her. Sirius and James glanced at each other, putting the pieces together. But Draco shook his head.  
  
"Couldn't it have been your imagination going wild? Couldn't you just have remembered the conversation, and your mind formed odd things? That's what happens with dreams.." He said but Cleo shook her head.  
  
"I know, I know.. it just seemed so weird. It seemed like it was REAL." Cleo said, looking at them. "That's why I'm so spooked."  
  
"Well what do you propose we do?" James asked her. "Investigate?" Cleo's face lit up.   
  
"That's it! One of us can sneak into the Slytherin common room, when everyone gets back. And see if there's any information.."   
  
"Why is it the SLYTHERINS all the time?" Draco said, slightly offended.  
  
"Really, Draco. Almost all of the Slytherins go bad, not to mention most of them were death eaters in our time." Cleo said and Draco sighed.  
  
"So you want me to do it...?"  
  
Cleo nodded, and looked at the others. "Do you think it's okay? Or am I a completely crazed lunatic, who should be locked in St. Mungos?"  
  
The others grinned, and didn't say a word.  
  
"That's not funny! I'm serious!" Sirius was about to say HE was Sirius, but Cleo glared at him. The others nodded, agreeing he should.  
  
"How about he uses the invisibility cloak? After the New Years Eve party..." Astra said, the others looked confused. "Honestly, you should look at the bulletin board more often. Were having a New Years Eve party, the night everyone comes back. You can dress down and everything, even in pajamas!" She said, but then went back to the subject. "Anyway, after it's over, we can go with the Gryffindors, and Draco with the Slytherins in the cloak. He can listen in on any conversation they may have.. If it's only Slytherins, their bound to say anything if their drunk!" Cleo grinned as did the others. "That's a splendid idea Astra!" Remus said hugging her. "So are you up to it, Draco?" Remus asked him.  
  
For a moment, the blonde boy thought, then nodded and agreed. "And if I get caught, it's all your fault, got it?" The others nodded.  
  
Cleo sighed, and sat down on the end of Sirius's armchair, since all the close armchairs and seats were taken. His armchair was pretty big, most of them were fit for two, even three(though they'd have to be small..) people. He pulled her arm and pulled her down next to him, and wrapped an arm over her shoulder in a fatherly like way. "Don't worry, we'll figure this out." He said.  
  
She nodded, half tiredly, and shut her eyes, next to him. Cleo could feel the hair on her neck prickling, sensing the other's eyes on them. She ignored it and muttered into his shoulder, "I do hope it's a dream. It was very.. eerie." She said. 


	17. New Year's Eve

Well, the next chapter is up. Please review it when your done, so I know your comments and that you read it. Click the small purple button.. good..  
  
Hope you enjoy it.  
  
Notice: If you notice, the plot of the story is slowly forming. XD Nothing more will be said. Any suggestions? Put them in your review, or yahoo IM me at slyandromeda  
  
New Year and Pajamas  
  
The next few days were pretty quiet, to say the least. They didn't have homework, the weather was to cold, so they couldn't go outside, and there wasn't many people to bother. So a prank was pretty much useless. They would have to wait until New Years Eve for everyone to come back. As a present, Cleo had also been given a diary from Astra.  
  
Cleo sat on her bed, using a quill with emerald colored ink to write in her diary. It was fairly small, scarlet leather. It had protection spells, so only she could read it, unless it was left open. If someone other than herself opened it, the pages would look blank.  
  
  
  
Dear Diary, December, 28, 7:05 p.m.  
  
My first entry in my first diary.. this year.  
  
I am Cleo Sombra, a fifth year thrown back in time, to the age of the Marauders. No family, no friends, except Astra and Draco. Luckily, we landed in Hogwarts. The Marauders, James Potter, Sirius Black, and Remus Lupin began to hang out with us, and helped me through a few.. difficult times. As in Snape.  
  
The Marauders, of course, were pretty cool. James is the most flirtatious, and Sirius has seemed to be a bit less lately. Remus was NEVER the flirting type. Ever. Period. He and Astra have hit it off right away, and are now dating. Sigh.. it will be so hard for her when we have to go back.  
  
Since were on the discussion of feelings, and boys, and stuff.. Sirius Black. I really hate it sometimes.. He's a friend. Period. End of sentence. That's all he'll ever be. Just friends. I'm really not his type, actually. He and James are all for those hot, pretty, wild, sporty girls. Me? I'm the studious, nose in book, proper girl. I will NOT let myself say 'I wish he would notice me.' Because if I did, I will have gone off the deep end to girlishness. No. Way.  
  
Jumping from subject to subject, there's another thing I'd like to bring up. It's the conversation and the plan were forming.  
  
A few weeks ago, in Hogsmeade, we heard some people talking about a meeting with death eaters and Voldemort. Ugh, I hate writing that name, I hate that.. that thing. He is great, yes, in power, but evil. Terribly evil.  
  
On the night of New Year's Eve, Draco will follow the Slytherins and eaves drop and try to find out any information.. I don't know why were doing this, we could get in serious trouble. Oh well.  
  
I've got to go, Sirius is banging on the door. Teehee. I mean, good bye.   
  
- Cleo.  
  
Cleo dried the quill, and placed it in her diary. She slipped the diary into a thick linen cloth, and placed it under her bed. Knock, Knock.  
  
"In a minute!" Cleo called, putting her ink away. She looked in a mirror and pulled a quill from tucked behind her ear, putting it in a stationary box that was in her drawer. She looked at her bare hands, and pulled the ring from a small jewelry box and slipped it on, her mind went slightly clearer. She opened the door.  
  
"What's wrong?" Cleo asked Sirius.  
  
"Nothing. We just wanted to drag you out of the dormitory for awhile." Sirius grinned and grabbed her arm, guiding her down the stairs. James sat on the floor, his hands behind him and he slouched back. Remus sat on an armchair, looking slightly pale, and Astra sat on another one next to his. Draco sat on one side of the couch, Cleo and Sirius sat down next to him.  
  
"Remus, why do you look so pale?" She asked.  
  
He sighed, she realized that he had gathered them here to say something. "Well.. on New Years Eve is the full moon." He said.  
  
Everyone replied with a short, "Oh." This would kind of wreck the fun of the evening, since James and Sirius would be gone, too.  
  
"You guys don't need to come, though." Remus said, lightly. He didn't want to wreck his friend's fun, but knew it would be much more painful without them.  
  
"No.. we should go, Moony ." James said, shaking his head. The others nodded, Astra looked sad that he wouldn't be coming. Cleo felt the same way, since everything always seemed a bit less fun without Sirius.   
  
Sirius nodded in agreement, but didn't say a word. He glanced side ways at Cleo and made a funny gulping noise. "So the plan is still on though, right?" He asked.  
  
Everyone looked at Draco who nodded.  
  
"Cleo, come on! We better start getting ready for the party." Astra said, grabbing her friend from off the couch. It was New Year's Eve, an hour before the party would begin.   
  
"Oh come on, all we have to do is put on our pajamas." Cleo whined, being dragged upstairs. Astra ignored her and pulled her upstairs.  
  
A few minutes later, Cleo came down, and modeled for the boys and girls. Everyone was finally back, most were busily chattering, so mainly it was just the Marauders and Draco, and a few others. She pranced around the sofa and up and down some empty space like a super model would.  
  
She wore red pajama pants that were inside out, pink socks that went up to her knees, a white tank top a few sizes to large, and a button down magenta colored shirt that was inside out. Sirius snorted and whistled as she lifted her pants leg to show her sock in a sexy manner.  
  
After she was done, Astra came down, wearing a long purple, spaghetti strapped night gown that touched the floor. Under that, she wore a long sleeved pajama shirt with lime green llamas on it, eating lollipops. (Oh I don't know where that came from..)  
  
Remus simply smiled at his girlfriend, very pale at what would come in a matter of hours. The group chattered for a while, until it was time to go. The group hung around as some people trickled out of the common room to go to the party, to say bye to their friends. Astra leaned over and kissed Remus who smiled, with a bit more confidence. Cleo sighed, suddenly getting the urge to do the same with Sirius, but didn't.   
  
The three walked down the halls and stairs, passing random students once in awhile. They met up with a few Ravenclaws, who turned out to be Atticus and Whitney, once again. Whitney grinned and dragged Atticus over.  
  
"So, where are the Marauders?" She asked, looking around. Her hand was in Atticus's, Cleo figured they were going out.   
  
Astra thought quickly. "Remus is sick, the others are staying with him." She said, Cleo and Draco nodded in agreement.  
  
"Oh.." Whitney and Atticus said at the same time. Whitney wore jeans that were too short, they touched her knees. Cleo thought it might have been purposely, since she wore green socks of two VERY different shades.  
  
She wore a low left high heel, and a right brown boot. Her hair was in pigtails, the ends were gelled together. Atticus, like Draco, wore normal clothes.  
  
"Love the outfit!" Cleo said, modeling off hers again.  
  
"I love your two's, too!" She said grinning.  
  
The five walked down the hall together and into the Great Hall, the couple and the three split, and sat down at their tables. Soon after, Dumbledore stood up and smiled, preparing to give a speech.  
  
"Welcome students, welcome back to the second half of the term. I hope you've enjoyed your Christmas vacation and are refreshed and ready to get back to work. The O.W.L.s and N.E.W.T.s will be coming sooner then you expect, and so will the homework. After dinner we will have a party, with music and contests. The contests will be Best Dressed, and Best Dance. Enjoy!" With a clap, food appeared, and he sat down, earning applause from the students.  
  
The feast was simply wonderful, with everything considered food in it. There was turkeys, chicken, pork, steak, egg nog, potatoes, carrots, peas, corn, muffins, buns, and a bunch of other things. Cleo enjoyed some of it, but was rather quiet.  
  
"What's wrong Cleo?" Astra asked. She did miss Remus, but tried to enjoy it. Cleo looked her dead in the eye, and Astra remembered the plan and conversation. She lowered her voice, "You can't keep worrying about it. I know we can't ignore it, but you can't constantly think about it. Everything will be okay, don't worry." This seemed to satisfy Cleo slightly, since she dipped a bun in gravy and munched on it happily.   
  
Next came dessert, which some people groaned at, had eating to much. There were TONS of pies. Cherry pie, blueberry pie, apple, chocolate, coconut cream, pumpkin, cherry cobbler, banana, loads of others. Then there was cakes, chocolate, vanilla, strawberry, a few others, and cupcakes and ice cream. Not to mention some other candies and sweets and tarts, along with some delicious mints. As soon as the last plate was gone, the music began.  
  
Some people slowly got up and began to dance to it, it was a song from a muggle singer, Elvis Presley, 'You Ain't Nothin' But a Hound Dog."   
  
Cleo got up and danced for awhile, but her mind was still wandering. The plan, Sirius, the plan, Sirius.. She sighed and looked at the clock after about an hour. Walking over to Draco and Astra who were talking at the Gryffindor table she said she was going in early.  
  
"Okay. I'll stay here with Draco until it's time to go. Draco, you have the invisibility cloak?" Astra asked and Draco nodded.  
  
Cleo said good bye to them, and was off. She walked down the halls, they were all vacant and empty, everyone was at the party. She heard the eruption begin.  
  
"Ten. Nine. Eight. Seven. Six. Five. Four. Three. Two.... ONE!" Everyone cheered, and Cleo smiled, but continued to walk on. Finally she stopped, and pulled out a piece of old parchment from her pocket and unfolded it. "I solemnly swear I am up to no good." The girl whispered, and suddenly ink spilt onto the parchment, forming into patterns that showed the halls and passages. The Marauder's Map.  
  
There she stood, in an empty hallway. All the teachers and Filch were in the Great Hall, Mrs. Norris was strutting around in the dungeons, moving around as if she was chasing something. Probably a mouse.   
  
Cleo decided to use some of her time to hunt for passages, and began to feel around the walls. She went down to the dungeons, and felt the walls, passing the crack to the entrance of the Slytherin common room. She walked down a set of stairs, and continued to walk down random hall ways, checking the map occasionally so she didn't get lost. Cleo hit a crack.  
  
She slid her pointer finger up the crack, it stopped around four feet up, and went across four feet. She pried at the crack, and it opened like on hinges, sloping downward into blackness. Cleo had found another passage way. She looked at her map. She was going deep into the west wing of the dungeons, she was surprised how far she went. Wait a second... there was another figure coming on the map. Mrs. Norris was coming.   
  
Cleo shut the door and pulled a quill out, marking the spot on the map and quickly hurried off. She went into a sprint, and only slowed down when she got passed the Slytherin common room area, and steadied to a walk. Cleo could hear faint noises, the people were coming back from the party. She walked down a hall, going back to the Gryffindor common room, and quietly pattered up the stairs.   
  
The moon light trickled in from a window in the hall, and she looked out it. She heard a lone howl. "Night Moony. Night James." Then another howl, which was a bit more dog like. "Good night, Sirius Black."  
  
------------------------------------  
  
DavidCamp ~~~ Thanks, and I reviewed yours. =)  
  
HarryGryffinGirl ~~~ Does sugar.. make you.. hyper? No... no doctor. -screech- POMPFREY GET OVER HERE, PRONTO!! O.o  
  
purplebubble ~~~ Yes.. yes I do. It all started when I was six years old.. June sixth.. j/k. I dunno, just odd how those things happen, eh? 


End file.
